


Death to the Monarchy

by arcanewiz, monochromekiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A lot of sass between the butlers and their masters, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Humor, D E A T H, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Murder Mystery, Poisoning, Pos Campania Arc, Slow Burn, Wolfsbane Poisoning, just enjoy the story, revolution attempt, sebaciel and claudealois isn't really specified but they have moments, there's just so much sass, you can do whatever you want with that information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/pseuds/arcanewiz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: A mysterious group begins to poison members of the nobility, leaving behind their mark at the scene of every crime. Ciel begins to investigate, but as the bodies start to pile up he wonders if he can really trust any of his allies. And what is the group’s ultimate goal?





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian entered Ciel’s study with his tea and a small pile of letters in his hand. “The Queen has requested your assistance once again.” He said as he placed the items down on the desk.

Ciel lifted up his head from the desk where he had been napping, looking up at Sebastian with a bored expression. “Another case? What is it this time?” he asked.

“According to the letter three noblemen have been poisoned, Clyde Lewis was killed with cyanide while Martin Crogan and Isaac Maiden have both been killed with arsenic.” Sebastian replied.

“Poisoning with those methods isn’t that uncommon. There’s no reason to ask for my help, is there?” Ciel huffed as he sat up.

“I believe there is much more to this case than you think, young master.” Sebastian said, sliding the pictures of the victims and the surrounding area towards him. “They all have the same symbol painted, in what appears to be blood, next to their bodies.”

Ciel frowned as he looked at the photographs, inspecting the crudely drawn crown with a knife embedded through it that had been left behind in blood. “A serial poisoner then? Whoever is responsible is deliberately trying to get our attention.” he sighed.

“This is most likely just the start of something bigger,” Sebastian added. “This might be the work of a group rather than just one person.”

“You’re probably right, Sebastian. But if they’re using poison as common as this it will be hard to track them down.” Ciel replied before smirking. “Well, this little symbol of theirs will be their downfall. If they want my attention that badly, they can have it. I’ll make sure I find them before there’s any more casualties.” he said confidently.

“These deaths have had no particular pattern and although they were all noblemen they owned quite different businesses. I don’t think solving this case will be very easy to solve like you think it will.”

“Are you doubting my abilities Sebastian?!” Ciel snapped angrily, glaring up at the butler.

“I am not doubting your abilities. I believe that you will be able to solve this case, however, I believe that it will be a difficult case to solve since we haven’t got much information to go off of.” Sebastian said.

“We haven’t got much information _yet._ So we will just have to find it. You should have more faith in me!” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “I suppose we better start with visiting Scotland Yard and seeing what those idiots have managed to find."

“You have an invitation for Viscount Druitt’s ball tonight, that will have to wait.” Sebastian said, handing Ciel the invitation.

“What?” Ciel huffed as he looked at the invitation. “I don’t have time for this! This case is far more important than whatever foolish ball that man has planned!” Ciel snapped, tossing the envelope to the side of him.

Sebastian frowned. “It is your duty as the Earl of Phantomhive to attend every event you are invited to, otherwise your reputation will suffer a great deal.”

“But this is just pointless! Why is that idiot hosting a ball with a serial poisoner on the loose anyway?! Does he have a death wish?!” Ciel snapped.

“No matter how pointless it is you mustn’t stain your reputation.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel pouted as he glared up at Sebastian, puffing out his cheeks childishly. “Fine!” he huffed.

“Good. Now please finish your tea, there is paperwork waiting for you.” Sebastian said.

“Don’t order me around...stupid demon...” Ciel mumbled under his breath, taking a sip of tea with an incredibly angry expression.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta and he frowned but didn’t say a word.

Ciel reluctantly finished his tea and continued with the paperwork on his desk until it was time to attend Viscount Druitt’s ball. As soon as they arrived Ciel found a quiet spot out of the way to stand, frowning at the large crowd of nobles that were attending. “Another boring party it seems. Has he nothing better to do with his time?” Ciel sighed.

“I suggest you do not let the other nobles hear your comments.” Sebastian said, looking around.

“Does it not amaze you though, Sebastian? How they can all foolishly carry on celebrating like this when it’s clear this serial poisoner is not finished? Any one of them could be next, yet they take the risk anyway.” Ciel huffed.

“From what I have seen from the countless parties we have attended, you humans seem to prefer ignoring your troubles with mindless activities such as balls and big events instead of worrying for your own safety.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel grimaced, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. “Do not look down on us like you are superior. You may be a demon but you are also my servant, therefore I’m the one in control.” he replied smugly.

“My species is still superior to yours.” Sebastian said. “I wasn’t looking down on you, I find you all very interesting despite your lack of survival skills.”

“Oh? So human lives being lost is amusing to you? Foul demon.” Ciel huffed, glaring at him.

“That is not what I meant.” Sebastian sighed.

Alois was looking around with a bored look on his face, a grin spreading across his lips as he spotted Ciel talking to Sebastian. He tiptoed his way over, blowing on the back of Ciel’s neck.

Ciel shuddered as he felt a tingling on his neck, quickly turning around with wide eyes. “Ah! You… Trancy?!” he gasped in surprise.

“The one and only!” Alois giggled, twirling. “What are you doing here anyway? Nevermind, maybe you’ll entertain me!”

“I’m here because I was invited, but I have no plans to entertain you.” Ciel groaned, glancing up at Claude who was stood silently beside his master. “If you want entertainment, you have your butler for company.”

“I’ve had enough of watching Claude breathe!” Alois huffed. “Entertain me! Make yourself useful for once!” Alois pouted.

“I did try and entertain you, your highness. But it was unclear what you actually wanted.” Claude replied in his usual dull voice, his eyes flashing magenta briefly.

“Tch, I have much more important things to do than entertain you! As the Queen’s Watchdog I should be working to solve a case, not wasting my time here. Why don’t you actually do something productive once instead of always sitting back selfishly?” Ciel snapped.

Alois gasped in mock offense. “I do productive things!”

“You do absolutely nothing with your time.” Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I do!” Alois huffed. “I... “ He groaned. “This conversation isn’t about me anyway!”

“That’s new coming from you.” Sebastian commented.

Alois clenched his fists. “Keep your butler in line, Phantomhive!” He snapped.

“I do keep him in line. But there’s no need to punish him when he simply speaks the truth.” Ciel replied with a smirk.

“You’re so annoying!” Alois huffed and Sebastian chuckled.  

“You are simply a waste of space.” Ciel huffed, frowning as Druitt stepped into the middle of the ballroom and clapped his hands together to draw everyone’s attention. “Oh? Speaking of wastes of space…” Ciel mumbled.

Druitt waited until all the guests had stopped their conversation and their eyes were on him before he spoke. “Everyone, thank you all for joining me on this fine evening where the moon shines bright and the stars twinkle like diamonds!” he called out dramatically.

“Oh, good grief…” Ciel groaned softly.

Alois cringed. “I’m so glad we don’t share the same blood…” He mumbled. “I’d rather see someone die than listen to this crap!”

“I’m sure you have all heard of certain recent events, but let’s not let such morbid matters dampen our spirits! Let’s rejoice in merriment and show our true colours tonight. My heart has truly been stolen away by your kindness, now let’s drink to ourselves!” Druitt gushed, holding up a glass of wine as he made a toast.

“I hope he chokes.” Alois commented, rolling his eyes.

“You’re so morbid, Trancy.” Ciel huffed.

Druitt raised his glass in the air, drinking a large gulp of wine as his many guests applauded. After a brief moment he suddenly grimaced, his face growing pale. Druitt dropped the glass and lurched forward, blood spewing from his mouth and staining his white suit.

“Oh, turns out dreams come true.” Alois giggled.  
  
Sebastian watched the situation curiously, it was hard to think with all the commotion going on around them. “I wonder… Could this have something to do with the case we talked about this morning?”

“Of course it has! Sebastian, do something!” Ciel shouted impatiently, struggling to be heard over the sound of the guests hysterical cries.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

As the Phantomhive butler went around calming the guests down, Alois was getting bored and decided to shake things up he approached two Ladies who had been successfully calmed down by Sebastian and said rather loudly. “I think I saw someone pour something into the drinks!” And with that the chaos resumed, reducing Sebastian’s work to nothing as the blonde watched with a grin.

“All of the drinks?!” one of the women gasped at the blonde’s words.

“That means we’re all going to die too!” the other screamed hysterically. It was only a matter of seconds before the entire room was filled with panic again.

“Wait! Everyone listen! If all the drinks had been poisoned then the symptoms would have shown!” Ciel shouted as loudly as possible but none of the guests even seemed to notice. He let out an annoyed growl as he turned to face Alois. “Damn it, Trancy! You saw no such thing, did you?! Is this so amusing to you?!” he hissed.

“It’s not my fault they’re all idiots.” Alois giggled. “Hm… It would’ve been a lot funnier if all the drinks really had been poisoned though.” He sighed.

“This is not funny! Druitt just died, you damn fool!” Ciel snapped, grabbing Alois by his collar.

“I know, I watched with my own two eyes, can’t say the same about you though.” Alois grinned.

“Just shut up!” Ciel hissed, clutching his collar tighter. “If you’re so determined to make the situation worse, just leave!”

“Perhaps we should leave as he says, your highness. You caused quite the commotion.” Claude said dully, his face still expressionless.

“Laugh with me!” Alois huffed. “Show some kind of emotion you useless demon!”

Claude stayed silent for a long moment, staring down at Alois with a completely expressionless face. “Do you wish to leave now or not?” he asked eventually, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Fine, if it’ll shut you up!” Alois grumbled.

Claude didn’t bother to say anything in response. He simply handed Alois his coat before gesturing towards the way out.

“Arse…” Alois huffed as he walked outside.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh when the two of them finally left, grimacing a little as he caught sight of Druitt’s dead body that had been left lying on the floor during the chaos. “Sebastian! Come here, that’s an order!” he shouted.

Sebastian did as he was told. “Yes, my lord?”

Ciel stood up on his tiptoes, pulling Sebastian down by his tie before angrily slapping him across the face. “Why did you not bother to save Druitt, you fool?!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened for a moment before he straightened himself up. “It was far too late for me to save him, young master.”

“You didn’t even try.” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“What did you expect me to do? You didn’t really try to save him either.” Sebastian said.

“Well...I…” Ciel trailed off, puffing out his cheeks in frustrations. “Never mind that! This is now a crime scene, so get everyone out of here and inform Scotland Yard. That’s an order!” he snapped impatiently, stomping his foot.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, leaving Ciel’s side to usher the guests out of the manor.

Ciel leaned against the wall as he waited for the guests to leave, lightly tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. “Sebastian!” he huffed once all of the guests had left, looking up at his butler expectantly.

“They are all on the way back to their estates, young master.” Sebastian said as he approached Ciel. “What more do you need?”

“I assume you informed Scotland Yard as I asked? But I’d prefer to inspect the body myself before they get here.” Ciel replied, slowly making his way over to Druitt’s body. “Follow me.” he demanded.

“Of course.” Sebastian followed his master, frowning at the familiar symbol drawn in blood, the same one that was in the pictures that came with the letter that morning. “This wasn’t here before.”

“But that...when did they…” Ciel murmured, his eyes wide at the same crown and dagger from before, this time mapped out on the floor in Druitt’s blood. “How could they have had time to do this?!"

“During all of the commotion, I’m sure. I didn’t notice anyone being particularly suspicious.” Sebastian replied.

“Well neither did I. But it was impossible with that much chaos. Damn Trancy…” Ciel groaned.

“Death to the monarchy.” Sebastian said.

“What did you just say?! You foul demon!” Ciel snapped, his eyes wide and his fists clenched together angrily.

“That is what the message means.” Sebastian pointed to the text scribbled in blood next to the symbol that read _mortem in regnum_.

“What?” Ciel huffed, tilting his head to one side as he stared down at the message curiously. “M-mortem in...regnum? Is that latin?” he asked.

“Mortem in regnum.” Sebastian corrected. “It is latin, yes.”

Ciel pouted up at his butler, feeling unbelievably frustrated that Sebastian had corrected him, but he didn’t mention it. “Death to the monarchy… that seems like quite a bold threat.” he sighed.

Sebastian nodded. “I suppose people from lower classes would want that to happen.”

“I suppose so. But then how did they manage to get in here?” he asked, letting out an annoyed groan. “As I thought, we should have started investigating this today! We could have already inspected the other victim’s bodies by now!” he huffed.

“Yes, we could have done that… But I don’t see how that would have helped us with this case since there was no evidence pointing to someone in particular in the other crime scenes.” Sebastian replied.

“Perhaps it was too late to save Druitt. But the sooner we start investigating and find some sort of pattern, the sooner we can stop this group and their plans.” Ciel sighed.

“I suppose we should pay attention to any big social events.”

“Most likely…” Ciel mumbled, looking down at Druitt’s body once more with a grimace. He stayed stood in the same place even as Scotland Yard finally arrived, gathering around the body with grim expressions.

 _Death to the monarchy, huh? Somehow I feel like our problems are only just beginning_ Ciel thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this happens after the Campania Arc so.. Spoiler alert if you haven't read the manga! - A

The morning after Druitt’s ball was more or less the same as any other day at the Trancy manor. Claude entered his master’s bedroom as usual, pulling the curtains open with the same expressionless look he always had. “Good morning, your highness. It’s time for you to wake up.” he said as he gently nudged Alois awake.

Alois groaned, turning away from his butler as he pulled the covers over his head to shield himself from the bright light. “Let me sleep…”

“I’m afraid you must get up today, your highness. You’ve received an urgent letter from the Queen. I believe it is regarding what happened to your cousin last night.” Claude replied.

Alois pushed the covers off himself and lazily sat up, barely opening his eyes as he looked up at Claude. “What did she say...?” He yawned.

“This serial poisoning case has become very serious. With the death of your cousin, the Queen has decided to request you help Phantomhive with the investigation.” Claude replied as he brought over Alois’ clothes for the day.

“Why? I don’t want to work with that mut!” Alois huffed. “What perks do I get from it anyway? I don’t want to be the Queen’s puppet!”

“As it is a direct order from the Queen, you don’t have the option of refusing.” Claude said, unbuttoning the blonde’s nightshirt before leaving it to one side.

“I’ve always refused. This is stupid!” Alois whined, kicking his legs back and forth. “It’s not even fun! The midget always ruins everything and I couldn’t give less of a flying fuck!” He threw himself on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “But on the other hand… I could keep myself from being poisoned by keeping a close eye on the suspects. That would make you mad wouldn’t it, Claude?” He kicked his leg up, poking Claude’s stomach with his toes.

“Not particularly, your highness. I’ll follow your orders no matter what you choose to do.” Claude replied, the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. He grabbed hold of his master’s foot, leaning in close to him. “If you would sit up now, your highness. It’s rather hard to dress you like this.” he added with a displeased look.

Alois pursed his lips for a moment as he pretended to think about Claude’s words. “Mmm.. No. Aren’t you a fan of challenges? Not like your opinion matters anyway.”

“Very well, your highness.” Claude sighed, pulling Alois back up into a sitting position as he began dressing him. His eyes flashed magenta for a brief moment in frustration.

Alois pouted. “You’re no fun!”

Claude ignored his master’s protests, keeping a tight hold on him so he wouldn’t flop back down on the bed. _Such a childish little brat_ he thought to himself, although he knew better than to say it out loud. “Have you quite finished playing around now, your highness?” he asked once Alois was fully dressed.

“I don’t know… Why don’t you play with me instead?~” Alois giggled.

“If you plan to help with this case, then you don’t have time to stay here and play games.” Claude replied in a dull tone.

“Do you have emotions or are they just a myth?! You’re so infuriating!” Alois snapped.

Claude didn’t bother to respond, becoming impatient with the blonde’s teasing. Instead he brought over Alois’ coat, handing it to him silently.

Alois huffed as he put on his coat. “Stupid demon…” He grumbled.

Claude’s eyes flashed magenta in anger but he remained silent as he followed his master out.

Meanwhile Ciel had already arrived at Scotland Yard with Sebastian by his side. He had disregarded any mail that had arrived for him that morning and demanded his butler take him there immediately, and so was still completely unaware that Alois would be arriving. “Is this really all the information you have so far?” Ciel asked with an annoyed huff, turning to give Abberline a disappointed look.

“Unfortunately, yes. We haven’t found any correlation between the victims other than the fact that they were all nobility.” Abberline replied.

“Anyone could have realised that at least.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head as he looked through the police files of the case so far. “No relations, no business association, and at different times and locations…” he mumbled softly before letting out a frustrated sigh.

Abberline was about to reply when he was interrupted by the startling loud noise of the door being slammed open. Alois waltzed already looking extremely bored, he sat down on the edge of the desk. “Show me all this evidence bullshit so I can go back to my manor, I have no patience for this!"

Ciel stared at Alois for a long moment, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Trancy?...What are you even doing here?!” he gasped.

“I was forced into being a part of this case because I’m suppose to give a flying fuck about my not-even-blood-related-cousin. Now stop staring at me like that, I know I’m stunning.” Alois replied, softly flipping his hair.

“We received a request from the Queen this morning.” Claude added in his usual dull tone as he stood behind his master.

“Did you now?” Ciel sighed, turning in his chair to glare up at Sebastian. “And why wasn’t I told about this?!”

“You didn’t ask therefore I didn’t tell you,” Sebastian replied. “I’m sure one of the letters this morning warned you about this situation.”

“I didn’t have time this morning! I was in a hurry to solve this case!” Ciel snapped, folding his arms across his chest. He then glanced back over at Alois. “Well, putting the Queen’s orders aside for a moment...I suppose I have no choice but to work with you. But I doubt you’ll be of any help.”

“As if you did any work! Your butler solves the cases for you while you get all the credit!” Alois snapped.

“Fine! If you think you can be of help, make sense of this!” Ciel huffed, picking up the case file from the desk and tossing it over to Alois without much care. “Aside from the victim’s names and professions, there’s nothing much of use. None of the victims knew each other and had no relations or business contacts. The poison used to kill them was found in their bodies after death, but we have no way of knowing specifically what it was they ate or drank which was contaminated. On top of that, your foolish cousin invited a ridiculously large number of guests to his ball so that line of inquiry would be very time consuming. So, any suggestions?” Ciel asked, an amused smirk appearing on his lips as he waited for the blonde to answer.

Alois sighed as he flipped through the file and then threw it back on the desk, not caring when it slid off the desk and made a mess on the floor. “If you only go off that useless file then you won’t get anywhere. Nobles are clearly not a part of this “death to the monarchy” shit, without the monarchy we’d be nobodies so it’s obviously the lower class citizens plotting against us. Why wouldn’t they? I wanted the monarchy to fuck off too a few years ago so why would that have changed? They have nothing and work hard while we have everything and do half the work they do. Wouldn’t you want them gone in order to have a fair system for everyone?”

“A fairer system? This tradition our country has held for centuries can’t be changed that easily, and why should it?” Ciel huffed. He glanced over at Sebastian, clicking his fingers and gesturing towards the pile of papers on the floor before looking back at Alois. “More importantly, how did you even know what message they left behind?”

“To answer you first stupid question that shouldn’t even be dignified with an answer, our country’s system is flawed,” Alois started as he watched Sebastian sigh and re-organize the file. “I say it’s flawed because you see plebs run around, killing themselves with work just so they can earn enough money for shitty food that doesn’t even last two days while we can waste food all we want without a care in the world because we have businesses we’re not really working that hard on. Do you think that’s fair? So many kids out there in the streets starving while we earn millions for signing contracts?” He crossed one leg over the other and sighed. “To answer your second question, mortem in regnum is latin for death to the monarchy. Unlike what you think I have a brain that I like to use. You should try to do that more often, maybe you’d get somewhere with this case.”

Ciel let out a tired groan as Alois rambled on, only half listening. He didn’t really have time to debate whether the monarchy and class system was worth having or not. “Wait a minute…” Ciel mumbled softly, sitting up in his chair as Alois mentioned the latin words left behind. “You understood that without translation?!” he snapped angrily.

“Loquerisne latine?” Alois asked, tilting his head.

“What?!” Ciel huffed, clenching his fists angrily before he turned to glare at Sebastian. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for a translation from his butler.

“My highness asked you if you could speak latin.” Claude said suddenly.

“Well that’s...it’s hardly even relevant to the case!” Ciel snapped.

“So you don’t~ Well I just happen to be fluent and apparently very useful in this case.” Alois giggled.

“Truly an event that will go down in history.” Sebastian commented.

“So what if I don’t? I already have my butler to translate for me.” Ciel huffed before glaring furiously at Sebastian. “Speaking of which, why did you not bother to translate for me just now?!”

“Once again, young master, you did not ask.” Sebastian replied.

“A truly worthwhile butler would know what his master requires without me having to ask. You’re slacking.” Ciel sighed.

Abberline cleared his throat, making his presence known before allowing Sebastian to reply. “Are we going to take Lord Trancy’s statement as a possibility or are we just going to ignore it?”

“Oh? You’re still here?” Ciel asked as he looked up. Abberline’s presence in the room had slipped his mind completely. “Well, I’ll consider it a possibility. It’s not like we have much else in the way of theories.”

Abberline ignored Ciel’s question. “I’ll inform the others soon.”

“Claude, aren’t you proud of me?” Alois asked.

“What for, your highness?” Claude asked, remaining expressionless as always.

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up from the desk, gesturing for Sebastian to follow. “I don’t have time to your listen to your idle chatter. I plan to investigate this case fully. Don’t bother following unless you plan to be useful.” he huffed as he walked past Alois and Claude, already heading outside.

Alois rolled his eyes at Ciel, hopping off the desk to follow with Claude. “You should be proud because I’m being useful!” He pouted.

“You were indeed useful, your highness. Your fluency and pronunciation in latin is impressive.” Claude replied as he followed Alois out.

Alois beamed. “You really think so?”

“Yes, your highness. I believe it will be beneficial to this case. Furthermore, I have no interest in humans and their class system, but the arguments you made rather put Phantomhive in his place.” Claude said in his usual dull tone.

“You could’ve sounded more excited… But I’ll take it!” Alois smiled, his cheeks turning pink.

“Trancy! Are you coming with us or do you plan to stand around like the fool you are?!” Ciel snapped impatiently, leaning his head out of the carriage that was waiting for them outside.

“We best follow them, your highness.” Claude commented, walking over to the carriage and opening the door for his master.

“You call me a fool but I’ve probably done more for this case than you.” Alois huffed as he sat across from Ciel and Sebastian.

Claude climbed into the carriage and sat next to Alois, closing the door behind him. He stared at the blonde silently as the carriage begun to move, his face still expressionless.

Alois looked back at his butler with a confused look on his face. “What are you staring at me for?”

“No real reason. Just observing.” Claude replied, his golden eyes still never leaving the blonde.

“You’re creeping me out now!” Alois huffed.

“My apologies, your highness.” Claude said as he finally looked away.

The rest of the carriage ride passed by in awkward silence until they finally came to a halt. “Sebastian!” Ciel huffed impatiently, gesturing for his butler to open the door for him.

Sebastian stood and was the first to leave the carriage, helping Ciel step out with Alois hopping off after him.

“An undertaker's.” Claude commented as he climbed out of the carriage, staring thoughtfully at the shop in front of them.

Ciel grimaced a little as he looked at Undertaker’s shop, hesitating outside. “Well, I suppose there’s no point in putting this off any longer.” he sighed, glancing up at Sebastian. “Be on your guard.” he warned.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said with a quick bow.  
  
“Why are you being so dramatic? It’s just an undertaker’s.” Alois said. “Oh are we here to finally pick a coffin for you? I think a shoe box would work just fine.”

“Shut up, Trancy! You’ll soon see why we need to be on our guard!” Ciel huffed. He let out a deep sigh before pushing the doors of the shop open, glancing around nervously. “Not here, maybe?” he mumbled softly.

“I highly doubt that...” Sebastian sighed.

“You’re probably right...” Ciel murmured, slowly and cautiously walking further into the shop which appeared to be empty. His eyes widened and he jumped back as a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder from inside a nearby coffin. “Gyaah, bloody hell!” he yelped.

“Dear me! That same trick surprises you every time, little earl~” Undertaker chuckled, poking his head out from inside the coffin.

“Jesus fuck!” Alois yelped.

“Can we just get to the reason why we’re here?” Sebastian sighed once again.

“I’m rather surprised to see you here actually. You were rather unhappy with me last time we saw each other~” Undertaker chuckled before looking down at Alois with a curious look. “Oh? What’s this? Did you bring me a present, little earl?~” he asked.

Alois grimaced, taking a step back. “I’m not a present for you!” He hissed.

“Such a shame! But I wonder...a cute little one like you? What colour coffin would suit you best, hm?~” Undertaker giggled, tilting his head to one side as he ran his bony fingers along Alois’ chin.

Alois slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me, creep!” He snapped, gripping the hem of Claude’s waistcoat.

Claude placed his arm around his master’s shoulders, pulling him away from Undertaker silently.

“Don’t be so alarmed, Trancy. He is always like this to everyone.” Ciel sighed.

“Shut up!” Alois replied, tightening his grip on Claude’s waistcoat as the dark memories of abuse that came flooding back.

“Let’s move on.” Sebastian said.

“Move on to what exactly?” Undertaker asked with a smirk, leaning in close to Sebastian. “I thought perhaps the next time I saw you, you’d be a corpse. I forgot to ask you before, did that hurt a lot?~” he giggled, poking Sebastian’s chest.

“Just looking at you causes me physical pain.” Sebastian replied, moving Undertaker’s hand away. “We’re here to get information from you.”

“I need to know everything you can tell us about the victims who were poisoned.” Ciel added in a stern tone, grimacing a little as he tried not to remember what had happened aboard the Campania.

“Have you forgotten already, little earl. My information doesn’t come free! Did you think I’d let you off this time because I almost killed your butler? Well, no can do!~” Undertaker replied with a sadistic grin.

“I thought so…” Sebastian said, shoving the other three outside while he humored Undertaker.

Ciel stepped outside, waiting impatiently with his arms folded across his chest. A few moments later the sound of Undertaker’s loud and unsettling laugh could be heard. “It seems we can go inside again.” he sighed as he walked back into the shop.

Alois cringed at the loud laugh. “What kind of laugh is that? And why is laughter like a currency for him?” He asked as followed Ciel.

“Perhaps because he’s not human? Money isn’t much use to a grim reaper.” Ciel replied, grimacing a little at the way Undertaker was still giggling hysterically.

“A grim reaper? What’s that?” Alois asked, sounding even more confused.

“I haven’t got time to explain that to you.” Ciel sighed before giving Undertaker a stern look. “You’ve received payment, so now tell me all you know.” he huffed.

“The little earl is still so demanding” Undertaker chuckled as he started looking through a nearby desk. “Now then, where did I put those post mortem reports, hm?~”

“We don’t have all day.” Sebastian said.

“Hurry up!” Alois huffed impatiently.

“Dear me, you’re all so demanding. This is why I prefer the dead since they tend to be more quiet,” Undertaker sighed, pulling a large file from his desk and handing it to Ciel. “Well, the still ones aren’t very good company. Perhaps I should try to animate a few more corpses into loving dolls, hm?~” Undertaker asked thoughtfully.

“What?” Alois asked.

“Do not. We have enough to worry about.” Sebastian said, glaring at Undertaker.

“Yes you do, don’t you? I do hope you’ll keep the little earl safe.” Undertaker replied with a grin.

“Of course I will.” Sebastian replied.

“I will try not to make any more strange dolls until you have your hands less full. Well, not that I can make any promises either~” Undertaker chuckled.

“Yes, well never mind that for now” Ciel sighed, already turning to walk out of the shop. “We’ll need to read through this post mortem carefully and hope it provides us with some leads.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small boy at the door.

There was nothing Ciel wanted to do more than read through the post mortem reports and get this case over with as quickly as possible. He would have preferred to do so without Alois but he no longer had a choice in that. There was just one problem stopping him; Druitt’s funeral.

Ciel let out a long frustrated sigh as he stood outside the church, watching the other members of the nobility dressed in black go in to pay their respects. “Solve this case as quickly as possible, they say. And yet it’s demanded that I attend this fool’s funeral!” he huffed.

“Young lord, perhaps it’s best if you speak quietly so the other nobles don’t hear you.” Sebastian said.

“As if I’d be foolish enough to let them hear me. Let’s just get this over with.” Ciel sighed as he started walking into the church.

Alois was greeting everyone with crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks and fake hurt smiles that made the everyone’s heart break a little. “Claude, is this going to take a long time? It’s getting boring...” He murmured.

“Just a little longer, your highness.” Claude replied, turning his head to see Ciel and Sebastian heading towards them. “It appears Phantomhive and his butler are here.”

“Maybe they’ll make this more exciting.” Alois covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his soft giggle.

Claude didn’t bother to say anything, standing silently beside Alois as the two of them approached.

“I expected you would be here. My condolences, Trancy.” Ciel sighed, his arms folded across his chest.

“Thank you.. This whole situation has just taken a toll on me.” Alois feigned sobbing into his hand, a hidden smirk appearing on his lips.

“Has it really?” Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. “You do realise Trancy that I was with you at Druitt’s ball when you seemed so pleased to see him die.”

Alois snorted. “I do. This is just very tedious and is taking its toll on me.”

“Well I will admit, I’m here for the same reason as you. Simply to keep up appearances. But even so, you shouldn’t find such amusement in people’s deaths.” Ciel replied.

Alois rolled his eyes. “You have nothing to do with the things I find amusement in. Just get your tiny ass inside so I can get this over with.” He huffed.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Ciel huffed angrily, pouting and puffing out his cheeks when he realised he would have to go inside eventually. “I’m going inside because I want to get back to work. Not because you told me to!” he snapped as he stormed past Alois.

“Yes, yes, you’re very proud. Shut up.” Alois dismissed Ciel with a wave of his hand before going back to looking absolutely distraught.

Ciel glanced around at the various other aristocrats inside the church, letting out a frustrated sigh at the way they continuously crowded around Alois to offer him sympathy. “Damn fools… can they not see Trancy isn’t suffering at all?” he groaned quietly.

“He’s very good at feigning his emotions, I must say I am impressed.” Sebastian replied.

“You’re impressed by that? I really don’t understand your tastes, stupid demon.” Ciel huffed.

“I am impressed by how you humans can be so easily fooled by people like Trancy.” Sebastian said.

“Really? I’m impressed by how easily you demons can be chained through a contract like dogs on a leash.” Ciel replied with a smug smirk.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta briefly before he spoke. “I’m much more impressed by your ability to come up with such a great comeback considering your species’ inferiority.”

“Don’t speak to me of inferiority when you are a mere butler who must obey my orders!” Ciel snapped angrily, not caring that a few of the other attendants looked their way and gave them puzzled looks.

Sebastian turned his face away for a second to chuckle into his hand before looking down at his master. “My apologies, my lord.”

Ciel puffed out his cheeks as he turned away from the demon. “Enough of this! I’ve made an appearance so let’s get back to work!” he demanded.

“Right away, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel walked out of the church as quickly as possible, being careful not to draw Alois’ attention. Despite being ordered to work with him, Ciel planned to return to the Phantomhive manor without him and start work on the case alone. That way it would be Alois’ fault for not keeping up.

“Your highness, it seems Phantomhive has left to pursue this case without us.” Claude said in a dull tone once they had left.

“What?! As soon as this shit’s over we’re going over to his manor!” Alois huffed.

“We have already been here quite some time. I believe you have fulfilled your obligations to the deceased.” Claude replied.

“Then let’s go! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Alois groaned, glaring at nothing in specific as he started walking out of the church.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude said in his usual dull way, obeying his master’s orders and taking him to the Phantomhive manor as quickly as possible. “Your highness, have you considered that Phantomhive and his butler might not let you inside?” he asked once they had arrived.

“Then we’ll force our way in.” Alois said as if it was obvious. “Claude, knock for me will you?”

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied as he knocked on the door. He glanced down at Alois, briefly wondering why his master couldn’t simply knock on the door himself but decided not to say anything.

They didn’t have to wait long before Finny opened the door with a bright smile. “Welcome to the Phantomhive manor! Who might you be?” He tilted his head softly, looking at Alois, who smiled back.

“Alois Trancy, pleased to meet you~” He giggled, flashing Finny a look that made him turn a little red. “You see…” He sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground. “My cousin has recently passed away and I’m seeking for Ciel’s comfort…” When he looked back up at Finny he looked innocent as a few tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“O-Oh!” Finny stepped aside. “Please come in! The young lord is in his study… I’m sorry for your loss...” He mumbled, giving Alois a sympathetic look as he and Claude stepped inside.

“Thank you so much.” Alois kissed Finny’s cheek and started making his way up the stairs to Ciel’s study, giggling quietly to himself as he left Finny staring at nothing with his face flushed red.

Ciel was sat at his desk carefully looking through the files he had received from Undertaker, letting out a soft sigh. “There’s not much of use here either it seems. Well...without Trancy here to distract me this will be a lot easier.” he mumbled.

Before Sebastian could say something Alois slammed the door open and smiled bitterly. “Oh dear friend, how I’ve missed you~”

Ciel jumped slightly in his seat, almost spilling his cup of tea as he stared at Alois. “Trancy...what?...You...how did you get into manor?!” he huffed angrily.

“The small boy at the door let us in easily.” Claude replied, expressionless as he always was.

“Finnian...” Sebastian groaned.

“Aw how sweet, turns out he has a name.” Alois giggled. “Anyway, I’m not here just to talk about your cute servants.”  He sat on the chair in front of Ciel’s desk and crossed one leg over the other. “I’m here to talk about the case I’m supposed to be a part of!” He pouted.

“It’s your own fault for not taking things seriously enough.” Ciel sighed, tossing Druitt’s autopsy report over to him. “Speaking of the case, Trancy...there is something I’d like to ask you.” Ciel added, gazing at Alois with a curious look.

“I came here to solve a case, not to be questioned but spit it out already before I change my mind.” Alois said, crossing his arms over his chest and flipping his hair a little.

“You spoke of this country having a flawed system and the various sufferings of the commoners. But you share all the same privileges I do, so why would that interest you in any way?” Ciel asked, tilting his head to one side.

“You almost lost me, work on that monotone,” Alois sighed. “I’m interested because I know how it feels to be in their place, if you had been through what I’ve been through you’d understand what I meant by the system being flawed.”

“What you’ve been through? How would you know about being in their place?” Ciel asked, looking incredibly confused. Admittedly he knew nothing about Alois’ past and had never thought to question it, but he had always assumed Alois had been born into high society just as he had.

“Being kidnapped, abandoned, forced to steal for myself and my brother, finding his corpse and then being abused for years by a nobleman taught me quite a bit about it. The trauma just kind of stuck, especially when it’s refreshed by nightmares.” Alois replied sarcastically.

Ciel stared at him silently for a moment before he frowned, folding his arms across his chest as if he wasn’t convinced by the blonde’s story.

“Everything my highness just said is true.” Claude said before Ciel had a chance to question anything.

“But...that’s…” Ciel mumbled before turning away from Alois. “Well, perhaps you do have some insight then! But sympathy for the murderers won’t help us solve this case!” he huffed.

“I know it doesn’t. But the fact that I understand where they’re coming from might help us find the culprits.” Alois replied.

“Well I suppose so…” Ciel sighed. “Fine. If you have any ideas at all then tell me. It’s not like we have anything else to go on.”

“What about Scotland Yard?” Alois suggested. “Public servants in general should be considered, actually”

“Don’t be so idiotic, Trancy. Why would Scotland Yard be involved in this if they are the ones working to solve it? They’d be making more work for themselves.” Ciel scoffed.

“They do a lot of work and don’t get paid enough for it probably. They most likely want more, considering that you’re richer than them despite sitting around sipping tea while Sebastian works for you and they try to find clues on their own. I’d be angry at the Queen if I were them.” Alois shrugged. “But I suppose we can look into other positions...”

“You do make quite a good point, Trancy. It is most likely a group of commoners responsible for this but I doubt Scotland Yard would be that corrupt. Is it possible the victim’s servants could have done this?” Ciel asked, looking thoughtful.

“I suppose. Claude, would you want me dead if I didn’t pay you enough?” Alois asked, tilting his head back a little to look at his butler. “Pretend you have a salary for a second.”

“Demons are not interested in money. The only payment I need is your soul.” Claude replied.

“Oh for goodness sake… your butler is so useless!” Ciel groaned, shaking his head in despair.

“For once I agree with you.” Alois huffed.  
  
“From a hypothetical and impartial point of view, young master, I would most likely try to murder you for not paying me enough money considering the tasks you order me to perform.” Sebastian said.

“What?! As my butler it’s your job to perform the orders I give to you!” Ciel snapped angrily.

“I am aware, I do fulfill my job. But if I were human and wasn’t paid enough to do such things for you then I would most likely attempt to murder you.” Sebastian replied.

“Thank you so much for that wonderful insight!” Ciel huffed sarcastically.

“So I guess we should look out for servants, interview the servants of the victims.” Alois said.

“Indeed. That would be the best cause of action.” Ciel replied, nodding in agreement before he turned to his butler. “Sebastian, this is an order. Go and interview every single servant of the victims so far. I want to know if they had any alibis. After that, investigate everyone on the guest list of Druitt’s ball.” he ordered.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed before leaving the study.

“Now what? Do we sit and wait until he’s back or something? Do you do any actual work?” Alois asked.

“Yes, I do actual work. We still need to check these files properly.” Ciel replied, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of tea before reading through the files once more. He had no intention of going anywhere until his butler came back with the information he had requested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo... I needed to use the word fag with the meaning of: "a junior pupil at a public school who does minor chores for a senior pupil." since it is what they are called in the manga so don't run off to the comments yelling at me for it because it is not meant to be offensive in any way. - A

“I’m serious. Tell me, when was the last time you went out to look for information without having Sebastian do all the work for you? It’s unfair you get all the credit for it, really. Is it because you’re scared you’ll be taken by some pervert let’s say… That Undertaker fellow? Are you a little frightened boy acting tough?~” Alois teased with a grin, leaning forward on Ciel’s desk.

“I’m not frightened of anything, Trancy! And I work hard to solve these cases. It’s simply less time consuming for Sebastian to gather the information I require.” Ciel huffed, leaning back in his chair and pushing Alois away from him. “He shouldn’t take long, then I can get back to work. So I suggest you be quiet until then. I’ve never needed your assistance before and I doubt I need it now.”

“You’re such a baby.” Alois rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault you feel inferior around me, quite literally actually.” He giggled.

Before Alois could continue his teasing, Sebastian returned to the study with the list Ciel asked him to put together. “Is everything alright, my lord? You seem troubled.” He said, placing the list down in front of his master.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with his cheeks still puffed out in a childish pout after Alois’ teasing. “We’re investigating a serial murder case with no leads! Of course I’m troubled!” he huffed.

“The list I made should aid us on the path to find leads.” Sebastian replied.

“I certainly hope so.” Ciel sighed as he looked through the paperwork his butler had placed in front of him. He removed the list of guests from Druitt’s ball before throwing it roughly in Alois’ direction. “Here. This will probably be no help, but make yourself useful.”

“Someone’s lacking manners!” Alois huffed, taking the list and glaring down at the names, gradually getting bored as he found no important names.

“Do be quiet.” Ciel groaned as he searched through the lists of servants and staff the victims had employed. He soon started to feel bored as well, not noticing anything that seemed significant or helpful. “As I thought, almost everyone on this list could have a motive yet none of them were acting suspicious in the hours before they died.” he sighed. “Wait a minute...in the hours before…” Ciel mumbled softly, sitting up and grabbing one of the post mortem reports they’d received from the Undertaker.

“Don’t stop mid sentence! What did you find?” Alois pouted, looking from the list.

“We don’t need to look through every one of these names!” Ciel replied with a triumphant smirk as he stood up from his desk. “The second victim Martin Crogan was poisoned with arsenic which takes a few hours to kill. He was a teacher at Weston College, and that’s where he was first reported to have started feeling ill! Martin Crogan must have been poisoned when he was still within the grounds of Weston College!” Ciel shouted.

“First of all, don’t shout.” Alois groaned. “And second of all, what the shit are you on about?”

“Good grief, do you still not understand?” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. “Sebastian, hurry up and explain it to him.”

“My apologies, young master, but I do not see your point either.” Sebastian replied.

“His words are incomprehensible.” Claude added.

“For goodness sake!” Ciel snapped, glaring at each of them furiously. “Isn’t it obvious? Martin Crogan must have been poisoned within the grounds of Weston College. That place is immensely difficult to get into for commoners of any kind. Even the the students and teachers who go there are rarely allowed to let any servants accompany them. Therefore anyone acting suspiciously would have been noticed by someone.”

“Well why didn’t you say that in the first place?” Alois huffed.

“That is much clearer.” Sebastian added.

“Well, we don’t have the time to find a way into that school ourselves. But I know someone who does.” Ciel replied with a smirk.

“Edward Midford?” Sebastian asked.

“Correct. So you’re not completely blind to the obvious it seems.” Ciel said in a smug tone.

“The reason why I didn’t understand what you were saying before was your incomprehensible choice of words.” Sebastian replied.

“You simply didn’t pay enough attention to my words. But never mind that, we need to go and see Edward immediately.” Ciel demanded.

“Of course, my lord.” Sebastian said.

“Not only are you a lazy tit, you show up to other people’s manors unannounced.” Alois commented.

“You are constantly turning up unannounced. At least I have a purpose for doing so.” Ciel sighed, although he still had a rather smug look on his face. “This is progress after all. Do you know what the most common mistake that a murderer makes is?” he asked.

“I don’t know and don’t really care but I do know that you’ll tell me anyway.” Alois replied.

“Overconfidence!” Ciel replied with a smirk, letting out a small chuckle as he strode triumphantly out of the room.

“That is quite ironic isn’t it? You’re quite overconfident, my lord.” Sebastian said as he followed Ciel out the room with Alois and Claude close behind.

“I agree, your head is always up your arse.” Alois added.

“Shut up! I am simply being optimistic!” Ciel snapped, turning back to glare at Alois. “You two really don’t need to come as well.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Alois snapped back.

“Fine.” Ciel sighed, turning away from Alois and choosing to ignore him. He tried to keep Alois out of his mind and focus on the case, but even an hour later when they approached the entrance of the Midford Manor, Ciel felt undeniably irritated by the blonde’s presence. “You really didn’t need to come as well.” he huffed as he walked up the large steps.

“What, are you jealous I’ll steal your yipping fianceé from you?” Alois teased. “It’s not like I want to work with you, again, your head is too far up your arse.”

“The only thing I’m worried about you doing is disrupting this investigation with your nonsense.” Ciel groaned. He stopped outside the front doorway, looking up at his butler expectantly. “Sebastian, you know what to do.”

“Are you afraid of hurting your tiny hands by knocking on the door?” Alois rolled his eyes, leaning on Claude as Sebastian knocked on the door and they waited for it to open.

It didn’t take long for the door to open, Paula greeted the four with a smile but looked confused since she wasn’t aware of any visitors. “Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, it’s a pleasure to see you again~ Who are your friends?” She asked sweetly, eyeing Claude and Alois.

Ciel grimaced slightly when she mentioned the word _friends_ but managed to fake a smile. “This is Lord Trancy and his butler Claude. But more importantly, we urgently need to speak with Lord Edward.” he replied.

“Oh, of course.” Paula stepped aside to let them in, smiling back at Alois as he passed her along with the others.

“Thank you.” Ciel replied, giving her a brief nod in acknowledgement before he strode purposefully down the corridor. He was sure that at that time of day, Edward would be alone reading in his study. With that thought in mind Ciel casually threw open the door without even knocking.

Edward startled, jumping a little in his chair as he looked up from his book. “What are _you_ doing here? And don’t you know how to knock? Why are two strangers in my study!?” He snapped.

“One step in this manor and I’m bombarded with questions, good grief.” Alois crossed his arms, a soft smirk making its way on his lips.

“Do shut up, Trancy.” Ciel sighed, making his way over to Edward and sitting himself down in the armchair opposite him. “Those two are Lord Trancy and his butler. But that’s not really important. They needn’t have come here anyway.”

Alois squawked but before he could elaborate he was interrupted by Edward. “What do you want then?”

“I need you to do something for me. I am investigating a case and you would be a great help it seems.” Ciel replied.

“Phantomhive, this is my one day off!” Edward groaned. “What is it that you need?” He asked reluctantly, knowing that if Lizzie found out about this she would nag him into helping Ciel anyway.

“Since you are a student of Weston College, you must know of Martin Crogan right? And you must have heard what happened to him.” Ciel said in a serious tone.

“Yes, he started feeling sick in the middle of class and ended up dying,” Edward replied. “What’s your point?”

“I need you to use your connections to find out if there was anyone acting suspiciously prior to his death. Or if there was anyone at Weston College that day that shouldn’t have been.” Ciel replied with a smirk. “Unless you know of anything useful you can tell me now?”

“At the moment I have no information to give you since this is a sudden request and I didn’t bother looking into the situation.” Edward said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I see. That’s disappointing but I’m sure you’ll find something useful for me soon.” Ciel sighed.

“You expect me to just go around inspecting what’s none of my business?” Edward huffed.

“You really are useless, what a waste of my time~” Alois sighed.

Ciel rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Alois’ comment. “Since it’s a request from me and it’s for a case, I expect you to find something. Any information you think will be useful, I trust your judgement.” he replied as he stood up, preparing to leave.

“That’s new, you trusting my judgement.” Edward smirked for a moment. “I’ll get back to you as soon as I have some information on the situation.”

“I’m sure you will.” Ciel replied with a smirk before looking over at Sebastian. “Well then, let’s go back to work.” he sighed.

“You haven’t done anything!” Alois snapped.

“For as much as I dislike agreeing with Trancy, he is right.” Sebastian said.

“No contributions.” Claude added in his usual dull tone.

“Is that so? I think you’ll find I’m the only one here who had made any kind of breakthrough in this case!” Ciel huffed. “Besides, it’s only natural to use one’s pawns in whatever way they are most useful. Edward is simply another pawn to help me move forward in this game.” he added with a smirk.

“I hope you choke on a chess piece.” Alois grumbled, stomping ahead.

“You should show me some respect if you want help.” Edward growled.

“You’ve already agreed to help so I’d rather you not go back on your word now.” Ciel sighed without any trace of regret or sympathy. “Well, goodbye for now Edward.” he called back as he strode out of the study.

Edward simply rolled his eyes and went back to his book as soon as they all left.

* * *

 

The day after Ciel had made his request, most students at Weston College had returned to school despite the worrying circumstances surrounding one of their teacher’s deaths. Edward kept his promise and started looking into Martin Crogan’s death, avoiding the other students as much as possible.

When lunchtime came it had been hours since anyone had even seen Edward, which was unusual. McMillan tried to remind himself it wasn’t really any of his business. They were in different houses after all, but after overhearing Edward complaining of a headache that morning after breakfast, he couldn’t help but worry.

Leaving the cafeteria earlier than usual, McMillan rushed towards the library where he knew Edward spent most of his free time. He hesitantly searched through the long aisles of bookcases, only stopping when he finally spotted Edward sat at a nearby desk.

Edward masked a whimper with a groan as he clutched his stomach, resting his forehead on the papers with notes of his research. His head was killing him and the ache in his stomach was only getting worse, it felt like it was collapsing in on itself and it was becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes and hoped that if he just sat like that for a moment that it would go away and he could go back to work.

“Midford?...” McMillan murmured as he slowly walked over to him, a sense of dread flooding over him. He briefly glanced at the various notes scattered across the desk before focusing on Edward. “You look like you’ve been working hard...but maybe you should take a break. Everyone is worried about you.”

The blonde didn’t reply, not because he wanted to ignore the kid, but really because it was starting to get so painful he couldn’t pay attention to anything else.

“Midford, are you okay?” McMillan whimpered as he gently placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder.

Edward only moved to reach for his pen with a shaky hand when his throat started burning and the reality of the situation hit him, his eyes burned as he tried to write. The letters turned into senseless scribbles when he started convulsing, his head still downcast as he forced himself to continue.

McMillan let out a loud squeal, his body frozen in fear as he watched helplessly. “M-Midford?! What’s wrong?!” he gasped.

Again there was no reply and the convulsing only worsened as Edward slumped forward on the desk, his lips parting without his permission to allow the blood flow that had been building up and held back to spew out on the desk and drip on to the floor as his body shook uncontrollably. The blonde lost control over his actions as he started losing his senses.

McMillan screamed at the sight of Edward’s blood spewing over the desk. He knew he couldn’t continue to stand there uselessly. He had to get help. McMillan forced himself to turn away from the horrific sight, running out of the library and rushing down the long hallway.

Lawrence was on his way to the library to look for Clayton and give him some tasks since it was almost Fag Time when he caught McMillan running in the hallway. “You, McMillan, don’t you know it’s against the rules to run in the hallway?” He said, paying no mind to the panicked look on the younger’s face.

“Bluewer!” McMillan yelped as he came to a sudden stop, his face extremely pale and his eyes welling up with tears. “It’s Midford! He’s… Midford is…” he whimpered.

The prefect frowned as he looked down at McMillan. “Use your words, boy. What’s wrong with Midford?”

“I think he’s dying! Please help him!” McMillan begged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lawrence’s eyes widened. “Where is he?” He asked, glad that he was able to maintain his composure despite starting to feel stressed.

“In the library!” McMillan gasped, already turning to rush back to where Edward was.  
  
Lawrence broke one of the rules they enforced the most and ran down the hall. Passing McMillan on the way. When they reached the library it seemed that it was too late, Edward was surrounded by a puddle of blood that had covered most of the desk where he sat.

The letter he had been writing before was barely readable, the only visible words were at the top _“My dearest, Lizzie”_ it read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there has been a very long gap between chapters. We did keep intending to write and update this, but it's amazing how many things life throws at you sometimes. But we're back and hopefully will be writing regularly again. - M

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_  
As I am writing this, I can feel my very soul being ripped to shreds, I hear everyone screaming but I can barely focus anymore._

_I just want you to know that I regret not saying a proper goodbye to you and I’m deeply sorry for not telling you how much I love you in person and I wish I could write it all here but I don’t have time. All I can do is hope that you already know._

_In a way I expected this to happen, considering that none of Phantomhive’s cases end without some innocent getting killed in the process. I did manage to do some research so hopefully that will shut you up and please you, midget._  
  
_Writing is bec_

* * *

 

Sebastian was the one to bring Ciel out of his thoughts by placing a steady hand on his shoulder. “Young master, you’ve been awfully quiet.”

“You would be awfully quiet too if you were capable of feelings.” Ciel huffed before neatly folding the letter from Edward into his pocket. The paper was now dyed red with Edward’s blood, a far too painful reminder of his death which was why Lizzie had given it to him.

“Hm. I see the situation hasn’t affected you to the point of complete silence quite yet.” Sebastian replied with slight amusement.

Ciel took a deep breath to steady himself, angrily glaring up at his butler. “I can’t remember a time when you _weren’t_ talking.” he remarked, his voice laced with resentment.

Before Sebastian could reply, he was shoved aside by Alois, whose eyes were puffy and red from the crocodile tears he had to put on to maintain his reputation of a defenseless lovable kid. “Are we done dilly-dallying and getting out of here? Because you’re ruining my performance out there with your stupid argument. It’s hard to be emotional when all I want to do is come here and kick your ass into silence.”

“We still have a case to solve.” Claude added emotionlessly as he stood a short distance behind Alois.

“Your performance makes me sick. You have no right to cry over someone you didn’t care was dead or alive!” Ciel snapped, turning his furious gaze towards Alois. “It’s a shame you couldn’t have taken his place. That would be no great loss to anybody.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Alois grinned. “But at least it would cause more of a ruckus than your death ever would. You would be news for a day and then be completely forgotten about.” He took a confident step towards Ciel, forcing him to take a step back.

Ciel hesitantly stepped backwards, still managing to glare at Alois despite how nervous he suddenly felt. “Do you even know what you’re doing, Trancy? It would be very unwise for you to threaten the Queen’s Watchdog.”

“Oh yes, I’m terribly afraid of the Queen’s bitch.” Alois rolled his eyes and took another step forward, glancing away from Ciel from just a moment to make sure he was leading him to the right place. “And it’s not a threat, it’s more of a fact.”

“You’re wrong. I would be remembered by a great number of people. But you’ve led a pitiful life with no achievements. The only person to notice your demise would be your cold emotionless butler.” Ciel huffed.

“You think Claude would remember me? That’s so nice of you to say!” Alois giggled. “But I do believe that this would be an endless argument wouldn’t it?” He pouted mockingly. “We’d be going down the rabbit hole all over again,” He placed his hands on Ciel’s shoulders, forcing him to lean backwards on the edge of the grave that hadn’t been covered yet. “And that would be oh so tiring, darling.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in shock, finally realising just how dangerously close to the edge he was. “Don’t! Don’t you dare!” he gasped fearfully, struggling to keep his balance.

Alois only giggled when he let go of Ciel, only to be disappointed by Sebastian’s quick movements to catch his master in his arms before he got the chance to see Ciel fall. “That’s so unfair! I never get to enjoy myself at these things.” He turned away with sudden disinterest, childishly crossing his arms across his chest.

“Sebastian! Why didn’t you stop him sooner?!” Ciel shouted as he clung to his butler’s arms.

“I wanted to see how far he would actually take it.” Sebastian replied as he placed his master down safely. “He tends to surprise me.”

“Claaaude, were you surprised?” Alois asked, looking up at his butler expectantly, pulling at his sleeve to get his attention.

“I stopped being surprised by you shortly after we first made our contract.” Claude stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Alois mumbled, looking hurt for a split second. “Well this party’s dead, can we just go do our job? Well, I’ll do our job, you can sit there and look pretty like always, midget.”

“I’m the one doing all the hard work! You have done nothing remotely productive since this case started!” Ciel snapped.

Alois gasped indignantly and turned around to face him. “Yes, I have! I have been comedic relief to all of our stress not to mention that literally you sat on your chair most of the time we were even trying to find information and when you _did_ help you confused everyone.”

“It’s not my fault if you’re not intelligent enough to follow my train of thought. Now I’m done arguing, so let’s just go.” Ciel sighed, already walking away from the open grave and towards the exit. He clicked his fingers impatiently towards Sebastian as if he was summoning a pet dog.

“You’re going without even telling anyone, poor Lizzie, really.” Alois replied as he followed, expecting Claude to just follow.

“That is quite impolite, young master.” Sebastian added, already at his usual distance from Ciel.

“I doubt Lizzie wants to see me right now.” Ciel mumbled quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

“Yeah, not only are you rude but you’re also a murderer,” Alois pointed out.

“Young master, if you prefer we can give Lady Elizabeth some space until this all blows over.” Sebastian suggested.

“I think that would be the best option.” Ciel sighed.

* * *

 

Once the four of them had returned to the Phantomhive manor, Ciel took his usual place sat behind the desk in his study. Although it was true Edward had managed to accomplish some research before he died, Ciel didn’t feel much hope of making progress. He had all the necessary notes laid out in front of him but none of the information was registering, his mind occupied elsewhere. There were too many unanswered questions going around in his head.

_Had Edward’s death been painful? Had he feared death? Did he blame Ciel? Did he feel nothing but hatred towards him in his final moments? Did Lizzie now blame him? Could it have been prevented?_

Ciel wanted to focus and desperately make some use of the information he had left behind, so his death wasn’t entirely meaningless. But instead he found himself disregarding the notes and idly staring down at the unfinished letter to Lizzie that he now had in his possession again.

“He was actually useful, who would have thought…” Alois murmured as he read through the notes by the window so he could see through the blood splatters. “Oi, I thought we were going to do actual work here. There’s no time for your sulking.” He huffed.

“I’m not sulking.” Ciel mumbled, placing the letter back down on the desk. He didn’t bother to think of any of his usual sarcastic replies, far too tired to argue with Alois anymore. “Have you found anything Trancy?”

“That’s unusual. He asked for your opinion, your highness.” Claude commented in his usual dull tone.

“Huh. Well clearly he’s realized how important I am to this case.” Alois smirked.

“No. The young master is simply too exhausted to deal with your tantrums so instead of arguing he is accidentally making you believe his words are flattery.” Sebastian said matter-of-factly, making Alois huff and turn towards Ciel.

“It says in the notes that one of the cooks had been acting oddly suspicious after the death of the professor, says he wasn’t seen when Scotland Yard was searching the school.” He sighed and leaned back on the wall, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “He says the man gave him a weird look when he served breakfast that morning and that he was being watched during that time. This is useful right? If not, feel free to yell. It’s quite depressing to see you this way you know? I was in a good mood, this atmosphere is unbearable.”

“Yes, that is useful. Assuming this cook actually has a name, he could be a valuable lead. He might even help us find the rest of this ridiculous group.” Ciel replied with a grimace. “If not then…” Ciel trailed off, not wanting to admit out loud that Edward’s death might not accomplish anything.

“If not then what? You can’t leave sentences hanging in this situation, every bit of information is valuable.” Alois moved to sit on Ciel’s desk instead, crossing one leg over the other. “You want to solve this case and make these deaths worthwhile, I want to prove I’m perfect in every sense of the word so let’s focus yeah?"

“You’re right about me wanting to make these deaths worthwhile. But I’m sure you can understand why I’m reluctant to listen to you since you tried to shove me into a grave.” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Not only that but...you don’t know what it feels like to order someone to their death.”

“It was friendly shove to build trust and no I don’t know what it’s like to send someone off to die but I know what it’s like to lose a loved one while still trying to keep everything check, still striving for vengeance of some kind.” Alois tilted his head softly. “How do you think I got here? Don’t you want to get revenge for Edward? And if you _are_ the reason why he died that should just add fuel to the fire of wanting to get shit done. Not to mention, he would’ve been a likely target even if he hadn’t been ordered by you to investigate the situation.”

Ciel frowned up at Alois, trying to think of a cutting remark but despite his distaste for the blonde he knew he was right. “Fine. I’ll take that as your way of saying you’re going to help me avenge his death. So what do you propose we do now?”

“We bring the cooks in for questioning and torture the culprit until he rats his friends out, obviously.” Alois replied.

“Torture is a bit extreme but I agree with your basic premise.” Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes a little before leaning back in his chair. “Sebastian, find this cook’s name and address. I plan on questioning him immediately.”

“My lord, I believe you’re far too exhausted to take on something like this. You should rest before advancing with the case.” Sebastian sighed.

“Yeah, you look like shit.” Alois added.

“It’s also very late in the day. The sky's getting dark.” Claude stated in a dull tone, gesturing towards the window.

“Thank you so much all of you for your wonderful observations.” Ciel huffed sarcastically.

“We mean it though, you should sleep. I’ll actually feel bad for nagging you when you’re this unattractive.” Alois replied, gesturing towards Ciel’s face.

“I will still find the cook’s name and his address but the question should be saved for tomorrow.” Sebastian said.

“If we’re waiting until tomorrow, there’s no need for you to stay any longer. You have your own manor.” Ciel groaned, swatting Alois’ hand away.

“For all I know, Claude would just let me _die_ out there and get eaten by wolves! Do you want me to be dinner, Phantomhive?” Alois huffed.

Ciel glanced over at Claude for a moment who remained expressionless and didn’t bother to deny the possibility of him simply leaving Alois to die if he was in danger. “Well, since we’ll be working together for the foreseeable future I suppose it makes sense for you to say. At least temporarily.” he sighed, turning his attention back to Alois.

“Hah! I knew you cared about my well-being.” Alois replied smugly as he hopped off the desk. “Can’t believe you want to befriend me.”

“I think the young master is only letting you stay beca-”

“Because he wants to be my friend, shut up Sebastian. Not everyone wants to hear you speak all the time, get off the spotlight.” Alois turned on his heel with a flip of his hair and walked off already like he was in his own manor.

Ciel shook his head as he watched Alois leave the room, his butler silently following after him. “I’m already regretting this. But then I have bigger things I should be regretting right now.”

“You can not change the outcome, regret will only slow down your progress and dwelling on your previous decisions is a waste of energy, young master.” Sebastian replied.

“Don’t waste your breath telling me what I already know.” Ciel ordered as he stood up from his desk. “I’m retiring to bed.” he huffed, making his way out of the room without bothering to check if Sebastian followed. 

* * *

Finny was breathless by the time he reached the Midford manor, still managing to knock on the door with a dangerous amount of force, reminding himself to be careful with the flowers he held in his other hand.

Paula was the one to open the door, offering a kind yet surprised smile to Finny as she stepped aside for him to enter.

“It’s quite odd to see you here without your young master.” She said as he entered, still fascinated by his surroundings he glanced around the place in awe. Paula giggled. “You seem a bit exhausted as well.”

“Oh! Yeah, a little. Mr. Sebastian took the carriage earlier this morning so I had to walk over here and it took a lot longer than expected but I didn’t want the flowers to die out before I actually delivered them to Lady Elizabeth!” Finny smiled, holding up the flowers. “I was told to wear these special gloves and everything, Pluto was all riled up about them too! So much that he didn’t come near me all morning.” He sighed. “But! Anything for my master’s wonderful fiancée right?”

Paula chuckled behind her hand. “I will be right back with Lady Elizabeth, you wait here alright?” She patted the top of his head after he nodded happily looking around as Paula went up the stairs to her mistress’ room, knocking on the door she called out warmly. “My lady, Finnian has come bearing a gift for you.”

Lizzie wiped away the last few tears from her eyes before opening the door, her eyes still red and puffy from crying so much over her brother’s death. “Finnian? Then is Ciel here too?” she asked with a hopeful look.

Paula offered a sympathetic smile and shook her head. “I’m afraid not. But maybe the gift will cheer you up, Finnian came a long way to give it to you.”

“Maybe...It would be rude not to see him.” Lizzie sighed, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her as she forced herself to smile.

Finny smiled at Lizzie as soon as he saw them come down the stairs, giving a quick bow before holding the flowers out once more. “I was told to give these to you! I don’t know who it was that wanted me to give you the flowers but they’re very pretty! Almost as pretty as you!”

“Aww, thank you! You’re so sweet.” Lizzie replied, taking the bouquet of flowers from him and holding them close to her chest. “They’re so beautiful! I love them!”

“I’m glad you do! I have to take off now though, Mr. Sebastian gave me some tasks back at the manor.” Finny replied with slight disappointment. “But I do hope you cheer up soon, my lady, I really don’t like seeing you so sad.” He mumbled.

“It’s still hard but seeing these flowers makes me feel a little better. Thank you, Finny. It was really nice seeing you too.” Lizzie smiled, lightly pinching Finny’s cheek.

Finny returned the smile, his cheeks flushing a bit. “I’ll see you soon then, have a very nice day!” He bowed and quickly dashed off to complete his tasks, already hearing Sebastian’s exasperated sigh in his head.

Lizzie let out a soft giggle, giving the beautiful flowers in her arms one more admiring look before carrying them upstairs to her bedroom. She gently placed them on her bedside table, running her fingers along the delicate purple petals. “I wonder if they have such pretty flowers in Heaven.” she mumbled to herself.

It wasn’t until two hours later that Lizzie first started feeling ill as she lay on bed, trying and failing to sleep. Edward’s death had hit her hard so at first she simply assumed the pain and nausea was from stress. She had heard stories of people falling ill with the shock of a loved one dying before, so it didn’t seem that unlikely. But as time passed the nausea progressed to vomiting and coughing up blood, and the pain became so intense she struggled to breathe.  
  
Lizzie feebly dragged herself to the edge of her bed, attempting to scream out for help but no sound came out. A few seconds later she felt herself falling to the floor, then everything around her went dark.  



	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ciel was awake incredibly early with new found energy to complete the case as quickly as possible. Regret and remorse had now molded into anger and a desire for revenge, something that wasn’t too uncommon for the little earl.  

Ciel had often found himself sat at the dining table for breakfast, quietly making plans in his head to carry out justice and capture whatever criminals lay in his path. What was unusual that morning however was the blonde boy sat opposite him, enthusiastically helping himself to the food laid out on the table. “You took your time getting up this morning.” Ciel mumbled in an effort to break the silence.

Alois looked up from his plate, already with a slightly annoyed look on his face, he gently moved his hair away from his eyes to give Ciel a nasty look. “Well, unlike some people, I need my beauty sleep. And I’m here now so there’s no need to keep thirsting after my presence is there?”

“I require sleep as well, Trancy. But unlike you, I am eager to end this case and put an end to this ridiculous game the commoners are playing.” Ciel huffed.

“Well there’s one thing we can agree on, the less time I have to listen to you bossing me around the better.” Alois replied, resting his chin on his hand. “Claude, I’m done. Get this away from me.” He ordered as he pushed the food surrounding him away with his other hand.  
  
Before Claude could move or reply, however, Sebastian swiftly took the plates from Alois’ side of the table. “Excuse my abruptness but I do not trust him to be out and about the manor, much less the kitchen.” He smiled down at Alois, who just raised an eyebrow and looked up at Claude.  
“Why can’t _you_ be that good at your job?”

“I wasn’t aware you had any complaints regarding my services, your highness.” Claude replied in his usual dull tone, the faintest trace of annoyance in his eyes.

“Well, if we’re quite finished comparing our butlers…” Ciel sighed, pushing his plate away from him and clicking his fingers expectantly towards Sebastian. “We have a far more important job to do.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian cleared the table and headed towards the kitchen, quickly returning to his master’s side. “Shall we head to Weston College now?”

“Yes, of course.” Ciel replied as he stood up, a confident smirk on his face. “These little pawns may have had their fun thinking they can change the world. But targeting Weston College of all places was a step too far. Now we know who one of their pawns are, we’ll drag everything he knows out of him and he can lead us right to the rest.”

“That’s if he actually tells you anything.” Alois replied as he stood up as well. “This is a big movement, they aren’t gonna let people who aren’t willing to put their lives at risk in on their plan. If anything, this guy could be mental and just kill himself.” He shrugged.

“Thank you for that, Trancy. That’s very reassuring.” Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes at him as he strolled forward and out of the dining room.

“I believe my highness is most likely correct.” Claude stated dully.

“See? It’s Claude approved, which means it’s probably not true like everything else that comes out of his stupid mouth. Is that motivating enough for you?” Alois asked as he followed with Claude close behind.

Claude’s eyes flashed magenta for a brief moment as he silently glared at the back of his master’s head. 

Sebastian abruptly stopped in his tracks, placing his arm in front of Ciel to stop him from any further which in turn made Alois and Claude bump into him unexpectedly.

“Oi, I think your demon’s bro-” The blonde was cut off by Sebastian glaring his way before looking out the window and into the garden.

“My lord, we seem to have a situation.” He said as Finny’s wailing got louder as well as Mey-rin and Bard’s attempts at understanding the situation calmly that quickly turned into shouting at the police and Mey-rin having to hold Bard back while Finny got handcuffed.

“What situation?” Ciel asked, making his way over to the window and staring out into the garden. For a brief moment he stayed still, too shocked to move or say anything. “Those bloody fools! What are they doing?! Sebastian! Get down there immediately!” he snapped when he finally came to his senses, already rushing ahead.

“Things are finally getting interesting~” Alois sang as he quickly followed after Ciel and Sebastian.

Putting on a calm and collected front, Sebastian approached the struggling officers with a kind smile. “What seems to be the problem here? Normally we appreciate a warning before getting one of our servants arrested.”

“We’re just doing our duty, sir. We have a warrant to arrest this boy in connection with the serial poisoning case.” one of the officers replied as politely as possible, still trying to keep a firm grip on Finny’s shoulders.

“Your duty?! It’s impossible for him to have any connection with these murders! He has never set foot in Weston College, and he was here at the manor with me for all the previous deaths!” Ciel snapped, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Indeed. He managed to ruin the roses again so he hasn’t been allowed to go anywhere else but the garden until they’re back to perfection.” Sebastian added.

Abberline sighed as he finally made the other two servants settle down, he then looked over at Ciel and was speechless for a moment. “I’m afraid I have some bad news to tell you, I wanted to do this in private but I suppose I must tell you now..” He gave Finny a disappointed look and the boy whimpered fearfully in the officer’s arms. “You see, Ciel, I… I’m afraid Finnian is responsible for the loss of Lady Elizabeth…”  
  
“I’m not! I didn’t know!” Finny snapped weakly, sobbing in pain when the officer strained him further.

Ciel stared at both of them with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open and his hands trembling. “You...no...Lizzie isn’t...but Lizzie is alive! What do you mean we’ve lost her?!” he gasped.

“I’m sorry to say that I am speaking the truth.” Abberline knelt down and placed his hands on Ciel’s shoulders. “Her maid, Paula, told us that Finnian offered a bouquet of flowers to Lady Elizabeth, that he mentioned having to wear special gloves. The flowers he delivered were wolfsbane, the most poisonous flower we know of, your fiancee's body was found a few hours after she receiving the bouquet. We’re rightfully taking him away, Ciel… I’m terribly sorry for your loss.” He sighed. “It must be difficult to process all of this.”

Ciel simply nodded in response, biting his bottom lip to try and fight back any tears. “I understand...just...take him away for now. I can’t face him yet.” he whimpered quietly.

“I understand, take your time to grieve.” Abberline stood up and gave him a soft pat on the head. “Take him away.” He said to officers, needing two to hold Finny back and both were struggling already, glad that the blonde was getting tired.

“Young master, I swear I didn’t know!” Finny cried as he was dragged away. “I-” He was shoved into the back of a carriage before he could say anything else and seemed to resign as he didn’t struggle any further after being handled so forcefully.

“Take a break from the case, alright? Leave this to us. I don’t want you to stress out.” Abberline smiled softly.

“But I can’t do that...I need to avenge Edward’s death. And now Lizzie.” Ciel murmured, his voice wavering at the end.

“You won’t be able to focus on the case unless you take a moment to process the situation in order to do your job properly, Ciel. At least one day off.” Abberline replied. “We can handle this.”

“Then I’ll leave it in your capable hands.” Ciel sighed reluctantly.

“We’ll be on our way then. Call me if you need anything at all.” Abberline said before turning away and rushing to the carriage where the officers were growing impatient.

Alois approached and shooed Sebastian away with his hand so neither of the butlers heard what he was about to say. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, staring at the carriage as it disappeared into the distance instead of making eye contact.

“I wasn’t expecting you to apologise of all things.” Ciel sighed, quickly wiping away any stray tears with the back of his hand. “But I suppose I appreciate it. Never mind that though...we still have work to do.”

“Are you sure you’re in the right mindset? I’d understand if you wanted a break.” Alois replied. “Losing someone like Elizabeth must hurt a lot.”

“Maybe I’m not, but I’ve already made my decision. I’m going to make progress with this case, starting with that foolish cook.” Ciel replied with a determined expression.

Alois sighed, thinking that it’s better not to question him and move on with whatever he wants to do. “Fine, if you want it so bad then let’s go.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel suddenly called out, clicking his fingers towards him. “Take us to question that cook George Withers right now. And make sure Abberline doesn’t know. He will make better progress with this case if he’s not worrying about me.”  

“Yes, my lord. I shall get the carriage.” Sebastian replied with a bow and left to do as he was told.

“He’s like a well trained dog.” Alois said.

“Certainly better trained than yours.” Ciel replied smugly.

* * *

Alois was incredibly bored on the ride to Weston College, still concerned about Ciel’s well being albeit reluctantly. He sighed in relief when they finally came to a stop and was the first to get out of the carriage, stepping aside for Sebastian to help Ciel out.

“Huh… This place is surprisingly nice.” The blonde commented as he looked around. “Love the uniforms, the hats can burn in a fire though.”

“I’m not interested in any of your opinions unless it’s relevant to the case.” Ciel sighed, already making his way to the school kitchens.

“Well that’s harsh, we had a heart to heart earlier!” Alois huffed as he followed. “I’m telling you, this is all a fucking distraction from the case.”

“Shut up, Trancy. We’re here for a reason!” Ciel snapped, coming to a sudden stop once they were outside the kitchens. He glanced up at Sebastian with a serious look. “He might be expecting this. So make sure he doesn’t get away before I have my answers.”

“Of course.” Sebastian replied, returning the look as he took the lead, he took a peek inside the kitchen. “He seems to be alone already.” He said as the two other cooks left the kitchen as George was about to as well, he stopped him before he could turn away however. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put him up against the wall to stun him, making the cook groan and struggle against Sebastian, knowing to keep his mouth shut. The butler looked at the entrance and nodded for the others to come inside.

“George Withers, right? You were the only cook on duty here when Martin Crogan died, and then when Edward Midford died as well.” Ciel spoke calmly as he walked into the room. “So are you going to tell me everything or would you prefer we drag things out of you?”

George didn’t reply, he remained as silent as he could until Sebastian implied a little more forced and choked a grunt out of him. “I ain’t gon’ say nothing to ya, kid.”

“Make this easier on everyone, would you? I swear we’ll let you go scot free.” Alois said sweetly.

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, taking a few steps closer to them with his arms folded across his chest. “Save yourself some pain and just tell me the identities of whoever is running this group. Or at least where to find them. You won’t achieve anything worthwhile by staying silent.”

“Neither will you.” George smirked. “I’m just wasting yer time. You ain’t getting shit.”

“I told you. Just kill him off.” Alois huffed, giving up the nice act quickly.

“He’s unlikely to be any help, dead or alive.” Claude commented.

“Sebastian!” Ciel huffed impatiently, glaring up at the man still held in his butler’s grasp. “Reveal your true self to this man. Do whatever it takes to make him talk. I’ll wait outside.” he ordered before stepping back outside the door.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed magenta. “Yes, my lord.” He dropped George on the floor and black smoke started flooding in, Alois stepped out with Claude as well but ended up peeking inside when he heard a blood curdling scream from inside the kitchen. The blonde paled and his eyes widened, forcing himself to turn away from the sight of Sebastian’s demon form, he clung to Claude’s waistcoat on instinct, hiding his face in his chest to block the sight completely.

Claude stayed silent as he held Alois tighter against his chest, gently caressing the blonde’s hair.

Ciel gave them both a quizzical look for a moment, surprised at the rather affectionate way Claude was holding him. He soon shook his head and drew his attention back to his own butler, knocking impatiently on the door. “Hurry it up!” he shouted, making sure not to look. Even if he trusted Sebastian to obey him, he had no desire to see his true form.

Sebastian opened the door a second later, back to his human form. “He was serious when he said he would rather die.” He stepped aside to let them in, Alois being the last one in, stared at Sebastian almost fearfully, mostly confused now.

Ciel stared down at the dead man on the floor, giving the body one angry kick before he turned to glare at his butler. “You damn fool! I said show him your true form! Not use it to kill him!” he shouted furiously.

“I did not kill him. He refused to look at me at first, he said their goal is much bigger and that a massacre is afoot, then he looked at me and screamed himself to death.” Sebastian replied. “You ordered me to do this.”

“Many humans die at the sight of our true forms.” Claude added, gently placing his hands on Alois’ shoulders.

“So we’ve lost our only lead…” Ciel sighed, shaking his head in despair before he quickly looked up at his butler again. “A massacre? Then that means they plan to kill...how many? What goal are they possibly hoping to achieve by doing this?!”

“Well they said in their messages didn’t they? They want the monarchy to die, that much is clear...” Alois replied. “So with all of this maybe they’ll try to take out the important people so that the people can rise up and take over.”

“Perhaps. Whatever their plans are, we should be mindful of our moves, young master.” Sebastian said.

“It doesn’t matter what their plans are. Now I’ve started this I plan to put an end to this stupid goal of theirs, even if I have to risk my life.” Ciel huffed, marching ahead and expecting the three of them to follow. With the weight of Edward and Lizzie’s deaths still hanging over him, he fully intended to risk his life for the truth. But whether that was because of a thirst for revenge, or simply because he no longer cared for life he wasn’t sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! It is I!!! I'm finally free from the shackles of studying and seriously hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! 
> 
> We loved writing it, time just flew by while we worked and we're quite proud of how this is going despite it being a bit difficult to write sometimes, we hope you enjoy it as much as we do! ^^
> 
> \- A


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since our last update even though we said we would start posting regularly. I'm really sorry about that but as usual, life just keeps throwing things at us. We wrote a really long chapter to make up for it though!
> 
> Also, a certain character from one of our previous works will be showing up. We just couldn't help adding a small cameo. - M

Despite Ciel’s best efforts to bring the case to an end, the death toll steadily increased all across London and its surrounding areas. In a certain nobleman’s house lay three more victims of poisoning, each one of them a loyal servant. Their eyes were rolled back into their heads, large pools of blood on the floor by their mouths and their spines twisted back at an unnatural angle.

To any normal human being, this would be a horrendous site. But to a certain red-headed reaper it was nothing particularly noteworthy. Grell stood over the gruesome bodies, ticking off their names one by one like items on a shopping list. “Ethel Howlett, Percy Matson and Maurice Saxon, the cause of death is strychnine poisoning. Ah, this is getting rather boring now though isn’t it?” she sighed.

Othello, who had been paying more attention to the way the bodies were twisted and to the mess they had made before truly dying than bothering to check his list or even looking at the names, had quite a different opinion and had been enjoying the sudden increase in assignments. “How would it ever be boring? Have you seen the ways they’ve been dying? I say it’s interesting how heartless humans can be, hurting their own kind like this.” He chuckled, poking one of the bodies that toppled over, as stiff as ever. “Don’t you think it’s fascinating?” He looked up at Grell, eyes shining with excitement.

“It’s not fascinating at all! All these deaths keep coming more and more frequently so now I never have any free time for William!” Grell huffed, perching herself on the edge of a wooden desk and brushing her long red hair over her shoulder. “I thought I’d at least get to see a glimpse of Bassy here. This is the kind of thing him and the little brat usually investigate. But no, nothing!”

Othello seemed to falter a little at the mention of William and Sebastian, hoping Grell would focus more on him. “He’s a noble too right? They’re probably holding back.” He shrugged as he collected the records of a maid sprawled across the table. “They’d get an insanely good reputation for solving this but the Phantomhive name is probably a big target, no?

“Probably? Well, not that I really care either way. This whole class divide thing doesn’t affect us who are already dead.” Grell replied, picking up her chainsaw and walking over to the open window where they had first entered. “If we’re all done here then we better get going so I can see my dear William.~”

“You do realize that this could change everything right? If whoever is doing this succeeds, they would change an entire tradition that has lasted for centuries! How is William more interesting than this? These killers get so much worse throughout the years, I never thought I’d see them use strychnine as an attempt to take over an entire social class! Where are they even getting such large amounts of it? What was their thought process when they started this whole thing?” Othello continued mumbling about the situation as he followed Grell up to the roofs where they could see other grim reapers going about their assignments, asking a million questions he expected no answers to.

“And I’m still not at all interested.” Grell remarked, rolling her eyes at him. She stopped suddenly on the edge of the rooftop they were currently on, spotting a familiar orange-haired reaper a short distance away. “Oh? Looks like we’re not the only ones being made to work constantly.”

Ronald’s groaning could be heard from the rooftop across the street, flailing dramatically to a blonde who just seemed to be leaning on his scythe. “This is _boring_! We’ve been at this for hours and it’s all the same! I get it! They’re gross and bent! Move on! I swear the lack of creativity over the years is starting to get annoying.”

“I have never seen him so passionate about something.” Othello chuckled. “I can’t say I’ve seen the other one around before though.”

“The only thing Ronald ever is passionate about is being bored. But as for the blonde, he’s apparently a new recruit who needs more guidance than most. I can’t say I care enough to remember his name though.” Grell giggled before hopping over to where Ronald was in one graceful movement. “Why don’t you shout just a little louder? I think a small part of England didn’t quite hear how bored you are.”

“Fresh meat…” Othello murmured, quick to join her on the rooftop.

Ronald was a bit startled at first, turning around only to grin once he recognized the pair. “I will gladly let them know.”He said, scythe disappearing into thin air with a flick of his wrist. “You’ve been busy too, huh? Must be getting serious if the little guy’s out of the cave.” He said, nodding towards Othello.

Othello opened his mouth to speak but getting Ronald’s hand over his mouth before he could. “I know that look on your face, don’t make me sit through your rants again.” He sighed and Othello slumped a bit.

“I’ve had to sit through his rants all day.” Grell sighed dramatically before glancing over at the new recruit who seemed to be murmuring something quietly to himself. “Hm? Did you say something little one?” she asked.

“B-blood…” the blonde squeaked, leaning against a large pair of garden shears with a startled look. “Lots of it...coming out their mouths...in great big puddles!”

“Bunny hasn’t gotten used to it yet.” Ronald said, although he didn’t look sympathetic at all; he seemed amused. “The way he squeaks every time is why I’m not at HQ taking a nap.” He chuckled.

“The blood isn’t the only thing you should be noticing, have you seen the way they bend in different ways? It’s like they’re made of stone!” Othello said, not thinking about how it could make matters worse. “It’s not the worst way to go though, there are poisons far worse out there, I wouldn’t be surprised if we saw lye or cyanide at some point.”

“I hope not! I’ve had enough work as it is! And doesn’t lye basically burn them from the inside out and turn their organs to mush? Imagine the mess that would make of these beautiful nails!” Grell huffed.

“It takes a while to make itself apparent, could you imagine everything deteriorating slowly inside you and not even knowing?” Othello added, genuinely curious.

“Oh dear lord…” the blonde whimpered, making a loud gagging noise as he slumped over and fell against Ronald.

“You broke him, good job.” Ronald chuckled as he hoisted the blonde up into his arms, getting rid of his scythe for him. “Thanks for the excu- for making me aware of how serious it is that Pumpkin can’t handle this type of thing. I should take him back to HQ and keep him company.”

Grell took a brief moment to glance between the two reapers, a sly smile on her lips. “Oh, I see how it is.~” she giggled. “Of course, take him back to HQ. We should be heading off ourselves.”

Ronald blew them a kiss before leaving with the new recruit in his arms, Othello seemed disappointed. “We’re going already? I have nowhere near enough samples.”

“Yes, we’re going already! I need to see my dear William!” Grell huffed, grabbing Othello by the arm and dragging him alongside her.

 

* * *

 

At the Phantomhive manor, Ciel and Alois were having a surprisingly lively conversation over dinner. Having Alois and his servants spending their time at the manor had become a regular thing, both passing it off as a safety measure despite having their butlers comment on how much more likely it would be for them to be in danger by being together.

Sebastian had excused himself to answer the phone and once he came back, he got their attention. “It seems servants have been taking over the statistics, very few nobles have been taken out recently.”

“Servants? But that doesn’t make sense...it’s completely contradictory to what their supposed goal is.” Ciel frowned, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look. “Perhaps we gave this group far more credit than they deserved. It seems they don’t even have a goal and are just killing indiscriminately for the sake of it.”

“Oh come on, you’re smarter than that.” Alois sighed, crossing one leg over the other. “It’s clearly accidental, they didn’t think ahead and have killed off the people they’re trying to support on accident.” He thought back to the recent noble victims they investigated and the messages drawn in blood. “Radix malorum est cupiditas, male parta male dilabuntur, bibere venenum in auro… Not to mention “mortem in regnum”, are all referring to greed, directed at nobility. They have one goal in mind and I doubt they would suddenly start killing at random after going through the trouble of writing in blood and succeeding in hiding the culprit for each murder.”

Ciel tapped his fingers against the table impatiently as Alois spoke, looking more and more irritated with every passing second. “Are you doing this deliberately? I don’t understand half of what you said, not that it really matters. You could have gotten to the point much quicker and saved us both some time.”

Alois chuckled, a smug smile on his face. “If I’m going to outsmart you, then I might as well show off, don’t you think? Here, I’ll even show you why the servants are the ones dying.” He snapped his fingers. “Hannah. Come here.”

“And this is supposed to prove what exactly?” Ciel asked, watching curiously as Hannah made her over to the dining table and stood obediently at her master’s side.

“Patience, Ciel.” Alois said as picked up his glass of wine. “Taste this for me.” He ordered, quickly getting tired of waiting for Hannah to do his bidding despite not even having to wait one second, he took hold of the ribbon around her neck and pulled her down. “You’re so slow!” He groaned, shoving the wine down her throat, most of it staining her clothes.

Ciel grimaced and glanced away from them, trying to ignore the disgusting gagging noises Hannah was now making as Alois violently forced the liquid down her throat. “That’s enough of that. I get your point.” he huffed.

Alois smiled and put the glass down, letting go of Hannah and shoving her roughly towards the triplets. “Good, we’re on the same page then. They haven’t drifted away from their goal, they just think we’re idiots.”

“If anything, I believe they are the idiots. They’re killing their own supporters.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. “You can’t reason with those that don’t even want to be helped.”

“They want to be helped, we just don’t give them that privilege so they’re helping themselves.” Alois shrugged.

“Yes, but by killing people they-” Ciel stopped abruptly, slightly unnerved at the way Claude seemed to be staring at his master intently. “They...they’re... Trancy, is there something wrong with your butler?”

“I don’t know, I think he just realized I’m attractive. He’s been doing that for a while, I just kind of ignored it when it started getting weird.” Alois said, seeming more flattered than unnerved by Claude’s staring.

“I see...well, never mind that. Although we haven’t made much progress in seeking out the culprits, I may have made progress through other means.” Ciel replied before looking over at his butler expectantly. “Sebastian, have we heard anything yet from Sullivan?”

Sebastian nodded. “Miss Sullivan has reported having an antidote for strychnine that could be useful to us in the future.”  

“As always, it’s impressive how quick she can complete the tasks I set for her.” Ciel said with a confident smirk as he stood up from his chair. “Prepare a carriage for us at once. I plan to show Trancy how much progress I can make without the need for Latin.”

“How is that making progress? You’re not the one making the antidote, you just know someone who does.” Alois said.

“That’s not the point! My valuable connections are getting us through this case!” Ciel huffed, already storming ahead and out the door.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when they finally arrived outside Sullivan’s residence, already late in the evening. Wolfram opened the door to them but as always seemed incredibly unhappy, a furious expression on his face. “Wie kannst du in dieser späten Stunde auftauchen?!” he snapped at Sebastian angrily, completely ignoring the two earls.

“It was an order from the young master,” Sebastian replied. “And what have I told you about speaking English when in England? Keep up, will you?”  

Wolfram frowned, pulling an English phrase book from his pocket and frantically flicking through its pages. “How...how dare you...you?...” he mumbled, struggling to find the words.

“Sebastian, we really don’t have time for this.” Ciel sighed.

“Of course, my apologies, young master.” The butler hid a chuckle behind his hand. “We are here to see, Miss Sullivan. Is she available?”  

Wolfram simply nodded, gesturing for them to come inside and follow him as he walked down the hall towards the study.

“I would have thought he would be better at it by now.” Ciel murmured, following the older butler until they were all stood at the doorway to Sieglinde's study.

The young girl didn’t even look up from her work, staring intently at a small bottle of brown liquid with a triumphant look on her face. Several other bottles containing similar liquids were laid out on the table in front of her, as well as various notes scribbled down on paper.

“Miss Sullivan,” Sebastian said. “We apologize for intruding so late, but you said you had an antidote that might aid us?”

“ _This,_ ” Alois motioned to the girl. “Is Miss Sullivan? She’s so young! Are you sure she knows what she’s doing?”

“She is indeed young, but I assure you she is perfectly capable.” Ciel replied.

Sieglinde finally looked up from her work, shuffling around in her chair to face them. “Ciel! You’re finally here to see my progress. Oh! And who is that?” she asked excitedly, pointing towards Alois.

“Alois Trancy. Pleased to meet you, Miss Sullivan.” The blonde offered a friendly smile despite being skeptical of the girl.

“It’s wonderful to meet you. Do tell me though, I’ve read in many of my books that men are full of such lustful ways and the British especially are very eccentric in these activities. Since Ciel is always so unwilling, will you perhaps teach me how the British make love instead?~” Sieglinde asked with a bright smile, clapping her hands together gleefully.

Alois’ eyes widened and he stared at her in disbelief before he started laughing. “Are you serious? Ciel, did this munchkin try to have sex with you?”

“Yes, she did. Please don’t remind me.” Ciel groaned, shaking his head in despair. “Let’s just move on. That’s not the reason we’re here.”

“But I’ve yet to learn the lustful ways of the British! I even considered your butler briefly, but I was hoping for something much better.” Sieglinde huffed with a childish pout.

Sebastian’s eye twitched in annoyance but he remained silent, ignoring Alois’ snickering as well. “Miss Sullivan, may we please return to the matter at hand?”

“Very well. If you’ll all gather around then I’ll show you what I’ve accomplished so far.” Sieglinde replied, eagerly gesturing for them all to come closer. She waited until everyone was gathered around the large table before picking up one of the small glass bottles. “This is tannic acid, which absorbs the strychnine poison from the body. So if anyone starts showing symptoms you should get them to drink one of these.” Sieglinde explained, holding up the brown liquid for everyone to see before setting it back down again. “And this is a sedative you need to get them to inhale so they don’t go into shock while the tannic acid works. You only need a small dosage of this. Well? Impressed?” she asked, holding up a smaller bottle containing a transparent liquid.

Alois was enthralled by her explanation, impressed by the fact that she had come up with an antidote before anyone else at such a young age. “I must say I doubted you at first, but you’ve really done your research… Are you sure this works?”

“I haven’t tested it on a human being yet, but I’m absolutely sure it will work. With this you should be able to save someone if you administer it in the first few minutes of symptoms showing.” Sieglinde replied with a smile.

“Only the first few minutes? Well then that’s not much use to us. What are the odds we will already be there next time someone is poisoned?” Ciel huffed.

Sieglinde frowned at the earl, her cheeks puffed out and her tiny fists clenched together. “I can’t undo damage that has already been done. But I’ve had to work so hard just to make this!”

“You should be surprised someone so young can manage to find a way to stop poison. This is a huge breakthrough!” Alois huffed. “She’s trying to help, you probably can’t do half the things she had to do to come up with this.”

“I much prefer your friend, Ciel. He’s a real gentleman. Besides, I did manage to make several bottles for you in case you need it.” Sieglinde sighed, pointing over to a small desk in the corner of the room which was covered with small glass bottles.

“So I see, but it’s not enough. Make more.” Ciel replied in a demanding tone.

“How many people do you think we’re going to see die? That much is fine!” Alois sighed.

“I’m never going to get used to you being this ungrateful.” Sieglinde groaned. She watched curiously as Claude suddenly walked away from them, standing in front of the desk and staring intently at the bottles left there. “See? Even the other butler is impressed with my work.”

“Young master, perhaps you should appreciate Miss Sullivan’s work and tell her how much it really will help us.” Sebastian advised.

“I do appreciate it. That’s exactly why I want even more of her good work.” Ciel replied. He glanced over at Claude with a suspicious look, the butler still staring at the bottles with his back towards them. “Trancy, your butler has been more useless than usual today.”

“What? He’s doing the same as you, standing there looking pretty while everyone else does the work.” Alois shrugged.

“Looking pretty? I think he’s even worse than Ciel’s butler though.” Sieglinde mumbled thoughtfully.

“Well, for now I’ll leave you to keep up the good work.” Ciel said as he stood up, gesturing for Sebastian to follow him. “Contact me as soon as you have made a sufficient amount.” he called back over his shoulder.

Alois gave Sieglinde a pat on the head before turning away. “Thank you for the help today.” He smiled before turning away. “Claude, come on.” He said, already walking ahead.

Claude silently turned away from the desk and followed his master out of the room, leaving Sieglinde with only her own butler for company once again.

Sieglinde let out a depressed sigh and made her way over to the desk, ready to start working again just as Ciel had ordered. “Eh? But there’s…” she mumbled quietly, counting each of the six glass bottles before letting out another sigh. “Maybe I’ve been working too hard. I was sure there was supposed to be seven.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~  
> Here's an update, enjoy!!!  
> We'll try to update as frequently as we can, but as always, life is unpredictable so we might have an irregular pace. But regardless of timing!!! We will do our best to give you the best content we can <3  
> \- A

It had been almost a week since Finny was first taken into police custody, and after pushing it to the very back of his mind, Ciel hadn’t given it much thought since. The deaths had been piling up faster than they could investigate so it seemed he always had something else to focus on. But finally, he decided he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

Ciel now stood outside the jail he knew Finny had been imprisoned in, Sebastian at his side. Despite knowing he needed to face his servant, he really had no idea what to expect once they saw each other after all this time. “Perhaps I should have done this sooner…” Ciel mumbled softly in an effort to break the silence.

“If you had come sooner, surely Finnian would be back at the manor already.” Sebastian replied, glancing at his pocketwatch and sighing at the thought of how much time they were wasting by waiting for someone to show them inside.

“Maybe.” Ciel huffed, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor a few more times before he’d finally had enough. “Oh, good grief! At this rate, we’ll be waiting another week to see him! Did you bother to tell them it was a matter of great urgency?!” he snapped.

“I wouldn’t consider visiting Finny an urgent matter.” Sebastian argued, although before he could say much else, an annoyed looking officer who seemed to be stressing out about all the work that had been put on his plate let them inside, grumbling under his breath.

Abberline was quick to cut in shortly before they could be led to the jail cells, shooing the officer away. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to see Finnian at the moment, Ciel.” He smiled sympathetically.

“Why on earth not? It’s imperative I speak to him as soon as possible.” Ciel replied as he attempted to step around Abberline who was now blocking his path.

“You see,” Abberline said, stopping Ciel from passing by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and getting down to his eye level. “He isn’t taking this place very well, he hasn’t been able to accept the fact that he committed a crime and well… Other prisoners and even the guards are saying he has been going a little insane in there, it’s dangerous for you to see him at the moment.” He tried his best to ignore Sebastian’s skeptical gaze above him.

Ciel winced slightly at the man’s words. “Dangerous? Then there’s a likely possibility he could attack me?” he asked, sighing and shaking his head. “I don’t want to believe it but after what he did to Lizzie…”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Abberline but kept his silence while the inspector gave Ciel’s head a pat. “I’m sorry, kid, you’ll just have to come when he starts calming down. If he ever does.”

“In that case, please contact me as soon as he shows any sign of calming down. I’m grateful for your concern but I would still like to speak with him eventually.” Ciel sighed.

“I’ll be the first to let you know, don’t worry.” Abberline smiled, standing up once more.

Once they returned outside, Sebastian decided to speak up. “Young master, I must say that I do not quite trust Abberline’s words.”

“What reason would he have to lie to us? And we already know how temperamental and emotional Finny can be.” Ciel replied.

“No one from a lower class is trustworthy at the moment, Abberline might be of great help most of the time but we should be careful around him as well as around everyone else.” Sebastian sighed.

“What do you think I’m trying to do? Do you think I’m not already aware any one of my allies could be against me in this?” Ciel remarked, glaring up at his butler furiously.

“I am simply providing a reminder since you seem to be overwhelmed with all that is going on at the moment.” Sebastian explained, glancing down at his master.

“Don’t patronize me, Sebastian. I don’t need your reminders.” Ciel huffed as he started to storm ahead. “Let’s get back to the manor quickly. I don’t like the idea of leaving Trancy by himself for too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive manor, Alois had been roaming around exploring the nooks and crannies of the area with Claude always close by who at times would give him the same stares he seemed to have turned into a habit, but was quickly bored once he found nothing interesting and no dirt on Ciel to use as blackmail material just in case.

“For fuck’s sake, Claude! Is it my outfit? I’ve literally made you change my clothes five times already, stop staring!” The blonde huffed, now sitting with his legs crossed on Ciel’s office desk. “It’s getting creepy now.”

“The clothes you are wearing are irrelevant, your highness. That’s not why I’ve been staring.” Claude replied in his usual dull voice, but his eyes were still gazing at Alois intently.

“Then why have you been staring? It’s not like I can change my natural good looks.” Alois giggled, shifting a little uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Your soul has changed.” Claude said without bothering to elaborate any further.

“I… And what the  _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?!” Alois pouted.

“You’ve been sitting around idly since the start of our contract. But because of this case your soul has changed.” Claude replied, taking a few steps closer to Alois so he was looming over him. “The way you act, the way you respond to Phantomhive, the way you feel about the world around you...I’ve noticed it begin to change.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m the same.” Alois huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at his butler. “And I despise Phantomhive now as much as I did in the beginning.”

“No, you definitely have changed.” Claude stated, leaning even closer and forcing his master to lean back as he placed one gloved hand on the boy’s cheek. “Because of this-” he began but stopped abruptly when Ciel walked into the room, a bewildered look on his face.

“What on earth are you two doing?” Ciel gasped, staring wide eyed at the way Claude was still incredibly close to his master.

Alois’ eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red, although he couldn’t bring himself to shove his butler away, staring up into his golden eyes instead. “I don’t know, Ciel, but it’d be nice if you could fuck off right now…” He mumbled.

“I believe we have intruded on quite a private moment…” Sebastian murmured, looking quizzically at them, finding Claude’s closeness to Alois odd.

“That’s not my concern. They’re in my manor after all.” Ciel huffed, storming over to his desk and carelessly slamming down his cane. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make this day any worse than it already is.”

Claude didn’t say anything but silently moved from Alois, standing up straight again and watching him from a short distance away.

Alois let out a disappointed sigh and rolled his eyes at Ciel. “Fine, please do let me hear your complaints about your shitty day, your majesty.”

“We went all that way but were unable to see Finny in the end. Abberline informs me he’s not handling being imprisoned well and could be dangerous.” Ciel sighed.

“Finny? He’s a sweetheart, he’s probably scared, not dangerous.” Alois replied dismissively.

“He killed Lizzie, even if he did receive help of some kind. I would consider that dangerous. Not to mention Finny has never liked staying inside for too long. It’s not surprising being locked in a cell would drive him even madder.” Ciel explained.

“Listen, I’m sorry about Elizabeth and all, but I doubt Finny would give them a reason to actually arrest him by going insane in that place.” Alois said. “You can’t just tell me you think that innocent little man murdered someone on purpose.”

“One does not choose to go insane, Trancy. Besides if that’s what Abberline tells us then that must be what happened.” Ciel sighed.

“Abberline? Really? Are you  _still_ stupid enough to trust Scotland Yard right now?” Alois groaned. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again that there’s no way they aren’t involved! They’ve been even more useless now than before!”

“Are you  _still_ insisting it must be them who are responsible? You sound so very sure of yourself.” Ciel huffed, leaning across his desk towards the blonde. “Actually...you’ve been unusually insightful when it comes to this case. Why do you suddenly know so much about it?”

“Well, it’s not hard when you’re being such an idiot! If you had taken a break like we told you to then you’d be on the same boat as us, you’d understand how it’s so bloody stupid that you trust morons like the Scotland Yard! You’d know it’s insane that you think your own servant would be out to get you when he bends over backward for you all the time!” Alois snapped.

“And why would you be so desperate for me to take a break, Trancy?! Aren’t you the one who said you didn’t care about this case at the start?! Do you want to know what I honestly think?” Ciel shouted back. “I think you don’t want me to solve this because along the way these crimes will lead back to you!”

Alois’ eyes widened, physically taken aback. “You’ve got to be shittin’ me! You think I started this? I have been nothing but caring since Elizabeth died! I didn’t even care about her but it’s hard to see you all… All useless! I don’t know why I started caring about you but I want to take it all back now.” He frowned. “If I did start all of this I wouldn’t have stayed here, I wouldn’t have bothered showing any sympathy for you or… Or… Ugh! Fuck you!”

“Perhaps you didn’t start it but I wouldn’t be surprised if you played a part in it! All this time you’ve just been pretending to care about me so I’ll let my guard down around you! I can’t trust you anymore so just get out!” Ciel snapped, pointing towards the door angrily.

“You know what?” Alois hopped off the desk. “Fine! I can’t stand lookin’ at you anymore anyway. Claude! We’re going!” He shouted as he stormed off.

Claude silently followed Alois out, his eyes still locked on the blonde the entire time.

Ciel waited until both of them were gone before he leaned back in his chair, letting out a relieved sigh. “Now those two have left I can think more clearly. We should have never let them stay here, to begin with.”

Sebastian sighed. “Young master, I can not say I enjoyed having them here at all, but, and I say this because I must, Trancy was fantastic help on this case. Accusing him of starting this was definitely a mistake and will slow us down.”

“What?! You think I can’t handle this without his help?!” Ciel gasped as he glared up at his butler.

“That is not what I said, you could very well handle the situation without Trancy but it will take a larger amount of time.” Sebastian replied.

“Do you really not find their behaviour suspicious? They were never our allies before so why should they be now?” Ciel huffed.

“Because if this group goes through with this plan they will suffer just as much.” Sebastian explained. “Not to mention that he has taken a liking to you.”

Ciel jumped slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “A liking to me?! You can’t be serious!”

“I know, I was surprised as well.” Sebastian chuckled softly. “But as unbelievable as it may seem, he sees you as a friend more than as an ally. Considering you have very little of those, I suggest not letting him slip by, young master.”

“It’s not my fault if all my friends decide to betray me.” Ciel mumbled quietly.

“No, it is not. Which is why you should keep someone with the same fear close.” Sebastian replied.

“I’ll consider it. But with regards to Trancy, there’s something I want to ask you.” Ciel replied, looking thoughtful as if he was pondering how best to phrase the question. “You’re a demon so tell me honestly, what do you think of Claude’s recent behaviour?”

“It is odd if you think of him as a human, but not uncommon to a demon. At times we decide to end a contract early due to starvation or simply because we feel the need to move on to a new prey. Perhaps that is what we walked in on earlier.” Sebastian explained.

“If that’s the case, isn’t Trancy in danger?!” Ciel gasped in surprise.

“He could be in grave danger, yes.” Sebastian affirmed.

Ciel stood up abruptly from his chair with a determined expression on his face. “Sebastian, tomorrow we will go and see Trancy again and get him back on our side. For now though, I need to sleep.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied with his usual bow. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ciel couldn’t remember exactly when and where he had fallen asleep, but from the grogginess he felt, he guessed he had slept for a long while. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he expected to find himself in bed with Sebastian waking him up as he usually did. Instead, he found himself sat at a desk in what appeared to be a large library._

_“Sebastian?” he called out but received no reply. He glanced to the left of him and froze when he saw Edward slumped face down over the desk, a pool of blood surrounding him._

_“Ciel? Why are you still alive?” Edward asked as he slowly sat up, blood pouring down his chin._

_Ciel jumped up from his seat with wide eyes, the chair loudly clattering to the floor. “W-what?” he gasped._

_“It should’ve been you… Choking on your own blood and helpless… Not I.” Edward replied, taking a small step forward._

_“No...I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry…” Ciel whimpered, slowly backing away from him. He quickly spun around on his heel, only to be faced with Elizabeth standing in front of him clutching a vase of wolfsbane flowers._

_“It should’ve been you… Why didn’t you warn me, Ciel?” Elizabeth murmured, blood mixed with tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked him in the eye._

_“I didn’t know! How could I have known?!” Ciel yelled, tears welling up as he forced himself to finally move. He quickly ran passed and started running aimlessly down the aisle of books. “Sebastian?! Sebastian, help me!” he screamed out._

_Much to Ciel’s dismay, he found himself facing a blonde instead of his butler. “You should just… Die.” He said simply, head tilting to the right as he looked down at his master. “You’re so spoiled, Ciel, can’t you realize we would all have been better off without you?!” Finny snapped, suddenly towering over Ciel._

_“No! Don’t kill me!” Ciel screamed in fear, stumbling backwards and falling on to the hard stone floor. He scrambled to his feet and started running again, still with no clue where he was going._

_“Slow down there, hmm?” Teased the voice of Alois, a slight echo about it as Ciel felt himself being held in place by his coattails. “You can keep running all you want but you’ll never be able to hide from the truth: that you should be buried six feet under us and not your dear little friends~”_

_“No! Let go! I didn’t ask for any of this!” Ciel gasped, his eyes widening when he felt another hand tightly grabbing his shoulder._

_“But it happened because of you. And now you’ve thrown another friend away to be my prey.” Claude growled, his eyes glowing magenta as he pulled Alois towards him._

_“Don’t kill him! Please! I’m sorry!” Ciel begged._

_Suddenly there was a weight on Ciel’s shoulders and soon he recognized his butler's presence. “Now, young master, shall we end our contract early as well?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel let out a loud terrified scream, frantically trying to smack his butler’s hands away even as he finally woke up. He sat upright in bed, sweat dripping down his face and his heart pounding in his chest. “No...no…” he whimpered softly to himself, clutching the sheets tightly beneath him.

Sebastian was making preparations for the day when he felt his hand sting, knowing exactly what it was, he rushed up the stairs to meet his master. “My lord, did you experience a night terror?” He asked softly.

Ciel flinched and crawled to the other side of the bed, putting some more distance between them. “Sebastian…” he murmured quietly, unsure whether he wanted the butler’s comfort or not.

“My… Was I in it?” Sebastian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Ciel nodded silently, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “You...you asked me if we should end our contract early.” he mumbled after a long moment of silence.

“You’re worried about Trancy then, it seems.” Sebastian shook his head. “I would not ask you such a thing, personally it is not something I wish to do so soon. Although if I were starving, you would get no warning.”

“I never asked you to give me a warning, you damn demon!” Ciel snapped as he threw a pillow in his butler’s direction.

Sebastian chuckled quietly, stopping the pillow from hitting him. “Young master, I would like to remain in this contract for as long as possible.”

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Ciel asked, his voice faltering slightly.

“I am obliged to tell you nothing but the truth.” Sebastian replied.

“I see. Well, you better not be lying to me. You’re the only ally I can truly rely on.” Ciel huffed, puffing out his cheeks in a childish pout. “Sebastian...stay with me until I fall asleep again.”

“Of course, my lord. You shall not leave my sight.” Sebastian smiled softly as he stood up, standing by the bedroom’s door.

“Good night.” Ciel mumbled under his breath, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers up to his shoulders. With his butler’s presence, he found sleep came easily once more. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, and it hasn't been too long since the last chapter so hopefully that means we'll be updating more frequently again. I hope you're all still enjoying this little murder mystery of ours! - M

Two days passed after Alois stormed out of the Phantomhive manor, the blonde was quick to regret it once he was back in his own home, but refused to return and make things right with Ciel when he was so quick to blame him for the murders without actual evidence.

So instead of crawling back to Ciel asking for forgiveness, the blonde spent his days sulking and even crying to Claude about how much he hated everything and everyone, screaming at him when he got no response other than dismissive hums or stares.

At the end of Alois’ second day of sulking, he felt exhausted and simply spent his afternoon cooped up in his office with paperwork splattered with ink sprawled across his desk after an early morning breakdown, leaning forward with his head pillowed by his arms as he stared blankly at the many books on his shelf.

Claude entered the room silently and walked over to Alois’ desk, not looking even slightly surprised by the mess his master had made. He had grown used to the blonde’s tantrums by now, and being turned away by Ciel had only made Alois prone to violent outbursts even more.

“You’ve made quite the mess, your highness.” Claude commented after a long moment of silence.

Alois glared up at his butler, not bothering to move. “No shit, Claude. What do you want?”

“I wanted to know if you planned on moving anytime soon.” Claude replied, his face expressionless as usual.

“Why do you care? You just want me to fall over and die like some old goat in the rain. That’s all I am to you, isn’t it? An old useless goat!” Alois laughed, shoulders shaking.

“That’s a poor analogy, your highness. A goat will not die simply because of rain.” Claude remarked without any trace of sympathy for the boy in front of him. Before Alois had a chance to reply, the butler’s eyes flashed magenta as he quickly turned towards the door. “You may need to move now whether you like it or not. It seems you have a guest.”

“Well tough titties, Claude, I can- What do you mean a guest?! I didn’t invite anyone!” Alois grumbled, sitting upright.

Claude simply opened the study door just as their unexpected guest finally reached them. The demon butler could already tell exactly who had come to see them, and sure enough a mere second later Ciel strode confidently into the room with his own butler following close behind.

“Trancy.” Ciel greeted casually as if their argument hadn’t even taken place and this was perfectly normal.

“Trancy? Is that really all you have to say?” Alois asked with a bitter smile that was struggling to repress his anger. “Oh wait, perhaps you’re here to tell me more about how I committed a nationwide crime? If so, please do, I have all evening just for you! My whole  _life_ is dedicated to you and only you, Phantomhive.” His eye twitched as he crossed his legs.

“That’s not what I came here for. I thought you had sulked long enough and it was time for us to get back to work. There’s no need for you to make this even more difficult.” Ciel sighed.

“Get back to work on what?” Alois asked as he stood. “I don’t think I have time for solving the case when I have so many people to kill!” He said with feigned surprise. “Really, it’s a very big list of royals! And I would just love to throw all I’ve earned after years of pain in the garbage for no reason! Just because hey! Why not overthrow the monarchy? My evening is pretty fucking clear today!” He shouted, hands slamming down on the desk. “You can’t just come here and pretend that what you said to me meant nothing!”

Ciel grimaced slightly at the blonde’s words but held his gaze. “Trancy...I wouldn’t come back here and ask you to work with me if I still believed that. I may have misspoken before. But don’t you think you should accept my apology?”

“Young master, I don’t believe you have apologized yet.” Sebastian said with a smug look in his eyes.

“I won’t forgive anything until I actually hear you say it.” Alois huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“I don’t believe I asked for your input, Sebastian!” Ciel groaned, glaring up at his butler before turning back to look Alois in the eyes. He frowned and puffed out his cheeks, struggling to say the words out loud. “I...I’m sorry I accused you. I was wrong and I didn’t mean it.” he mumbled quietly.

“How wrong were you?” Alois asked, still not giving in.

“Oh, for the love of…” Ciel huffed, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. “I was completely wrong and never should have said any of those things. I can’t solve this case without you.”

“Aw, there we go!” Alois pouted, leaning over to Ciel. “Was that so hard? Do you need me to kiss that bruise on your pride?~”

“Can we just move on, please? We’ve wasted enough time here.” Ciel sighed.

“Now I’m waste of time? You can’t keep going back on those apologies, you know?” Alois grinned.

“I wasn’t going back on it. I just want to get things back to normal as soon as possible. Or at least what seems to have become normal for us.” Ciel replied.

“Does this mean you’ll be helping Phantomhive as before, your highness?” Claude asked in a dull tone.

“No, Claude, it means I want to fuck him. Of course I’m gonna go back and help! I’m always happy to rub my superiority in his face.” Alois giggled. “Kidding! Kidding! Please don’t leave me.”

“Well, I can’t say I don’t deserve it. But it’s good to have you back.” Ciel said with a faint smile. He turned away and strode out of the room, gesturing for Sebastian to follow him. “So if we’re all back on board, let’s go. We have plenty of work to catch up on.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the four of them arrived back at the Phantomhive manor, ready to start working on the case once more. Ciel had kept a close eye on Alois the entire time they rode in the carriage together, still fearful that Claude might betray the blonde at any moment. But despite this fear in the back of his mind, he felt a great deal more confident than before as he walked through the front entrance. “Now then, let’s hope we don’t have any more unnecessary distractions.” He called back over his shoulder.

Much to Ciel’s dismay, as soon as his voice was heard, Soma appeared from seemingly thin air and tackled him in a tight hug. “Ciel!! I missed you so much! Why do you never come to visit? It gets lonely with just Agni and I, you know?” He pouted.

“Soma?! What on earth are you even doing here?!” Ciel gasped, desperately struggling to release himself out of Soma’s tight grip.

“I’m sorry about this, Lord Phantomhive. But my prince insisted we come and see you.” Agni said with an apologetic smile.

“I guessed that! But how did you two even get in here?!” Ciel huffed.

“Your butler let us in!” Soma said with a bright smile.

“Sebastian!” Ciel snapped, glaring up at his butler despite still being trapped in the tight hug.

“We had a full schedule on our hands, I was not about to waste time on talking Prince Soma out of seeing you again. That would mean a great change to our plans, young master. So I decided that trusting Agni to keep everything in order was the best course of action.” Sebastian replied, smiling softly.

“But now we have our hands even more full thanks to you.” Ciel groaned, finally managing to shove Soma away from him. “I am far too busy to entertain any guests now. So just get out so I can work, for goodness sake!”

Soma stumbled a bit from being caught off guard. “But I just got here! You can take a break for me right?” He pouted.

Alois quit his snickering, leaning on his butler with his arms crossed and a grin. “We’ve been talking about giving Ciel a break lately.” 

“See?! Your friend agrees that you should take a break!”

“I haven’t got time to take a break! You’re still aware that people all over London are dying aren’t you, Trancy? And now they’re using strychnine of all things!” Ciel snapped.

“It’s not like we’re ever going to catch them in the act. Plus, you do remember accusing me of causing all of this right? You have too much going on in that head of yours.” Alois sighed.

“I already apologised for accusing you.” Ciel huffed. He pointed at Soma and then Agni with a firm glare. “Both of you get out!”

“But it is not safe out there for you! When I was younger I saw so many people dying from strychnine because we didn’t know the tree was poisonous and now that it is intentional it is so much more dangerous, I do not want to go through it again!” Soma whimpered.

Ciel froze at Soma’s words, staring at him in bewilderment. “Wait...when you were younger? You mean when you were in India?”

“Indeed. The tree that strychnine comes from is native to South Asia, so, unfortunately, my prince witnessed a great deal of accidental deaths when he was young. He’s been very worried about you because of this.” Agni explained.

“So you mean they’ve been importing strychnine from South Asia then?” Alois asked.

“What? I… I suppose so. I doubt they could get it here.” Soma replied.

“Then it’s most likely.” Claude said without sending at all interested.

Ciel turned away from them all, choosing to ignore their conversation for now. There was one person he knew at least that had connections to Asia. “So then...Lau could be involved?” he mumbled quietly to himself.

“Indeed.” Sebastian said over his master’s shoulder. “Shall we seek him out next, young master?”  

“That definitely should be our next move. However those two…” Ciel murmured, pointing over to Soma and Agni who still seemed determined to stay. “I’d prefer it if we got them out of the way. There’s no need for them to get involved in this.”

“I wish you luck to stop Prince Soma from trying to help, he seems very determined.” Sebastian replied.

“I can think of one way.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head at what he was about to do. He stepped away from his butler and walked back over to Soma, trying to look as firm as possible. After already losing Edward and Lizzie, he was determined not to let any more of his friends die for his sake even if that meant pushing them away in the worst way possible. “Soma, don’t you think it’s about time you go? Not just from here. Why don't you just leave my life completely? There’s no real reason for you to stay in England since your pathetic attempts to win Mina back failed."

Soma’s smile fell as he looked to Ciel. “W-What…?” He stuttered, looking distraught and on the verge of tears already.

Ciel frowned, the sight of Soma’s broken expression almost making him reconsider. But he took a deep breath and continued. “Well, no one wants you here, do they? Not that stupid servant girl. And neither do I. Since coming here all you’ve done is just get in the way and make things worse.”

“Well if I... “ Soma stopped a bit to stop himself from sobbing but proved himself unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. “If I am such a bother then I guess we sh-should go, Agni!”

“Right away, my prince.” Agni replied, rushing over to Soma’s side and placing an arm around his shoulders. He glanced back at Ciel with a disappointed expression as he ushered Soma out of the door.

“Don’t waste time looking at me like that. I’ve never once said he was my friend.” Ciel snapped.

Alois chuckled, arms behind his back as he leaned close to Ciel. “You try your best to hide it but I see what you did there~”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ciel murmured, biting his lip as he felt himself on the verge of tears. “He was being a pest and he had to go. That’s all there is to it.”

“I will slap the tits out of you if you start crying.” Alois nudged him. “I know you care about him, you didn’t want to say that stuff.” He shrugged. “You feel guilty about Lizzie and Edward so you want to protect him. You love him~”

“I do not love him! But what was I supposed to do? If he started trying to help us he’d just become a target as well. No...even then, he’s still a spoiled prince. At least if he leaves this country, then this pathetic group won’t kill him.” Ciel whimpered. He let out a small sob, tears falling down his cheeks despite his best efforts not to cry. “Damn it! This is why none of you should get involved with me! I can’t lose anyone else!”

“Aw…” Alois chuckled softly. “Are you afraid of losing me too?” He smiled affectionately.

“I don’t need to worry about you as much. You’re going to be by my side the entire time.” Ciel mumbled, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

Alois squealed, pulling Ciel in for a tight hug. “Say it!!”

“Ah...good grief…” Ciel gasped, his cheeks flushing a pale shade of pink. “Say what exactly? You should already know I’ve started caring about you.” He huffed, reluctantly returning the hug.

“You care!” Alois’ smile widened as he tore up, tightening his hold on Ciel.

“Yes, yes! I care! Now please stop squeezing me so tight!” Ciel groaned. He glanced over at his butler who seemed to be watching them with a sly smirk. “Sebastian, wipe that stupid smile off your face!”

“My apologies, young master, but it seems it won’t go away.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh. But despite his butler’s smug expression and the way Alois was still clinging to him, he now wore a faint smile himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen  
> We would've taken even longer to update if it hadn't been for DarkSideOfTheMoon1324 suggesting a VERY GOOD plot point in the comments so thank you so much! 
> 
> We've planned the rest of this fic out well enough so we won't take as long to update! (although we did plan it after hours of Voltron at 3am but it's fine, we're fine)
> 
> -A

It was late at night when many failed attempts at convincing Soma to stay that led to almost missing their boat, Soma and Agni finally arrived at the dock. Agni carried Soma’s luggage aboard and they headed up to the deck, crowded with members of the nobility headed to India, for a visit while Soma’s stay was planned to be permanent.

Soma stared longingly into the ocean, reflecting on the events that led up to his current situation as he tried to repress the angst that they brought to him and the tears that were threatening to spill.

“My prince, are you sure you will not come to regret this decision?” Agni asked as he stood by Soma’s side. His words were slightly muffled by the scarf covering the lower part of his face to protect himself from the cold night air. Soma, however, had stopped caring about the harsh weather.

“Of course I’m sure.” Soma replied, trying to maintain his tone as steady as he could.

“I know his words seemed cruel, but I believe Lord Phantomhive had a reason for his outburst.” Agni stated calmly.

“Phantomhive? I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Soma huffed with a pout.

Agni let out a sympathetic sigh. “There’s no need to pretend around me, my prince. You’ll always be able to tell me anything.”

Soma’s expression faltered but only because of the sudden sting in his chest that brought attention to how his heart had started racing. “Drop it, Agni.” He wheezed.

“I’m sorry, my prince.” Agni replied, the slight grimace his prince now had going unnoticed since it was hard to see with only the dim light of the oil lamps burning close by. “My prince, the stars look beautiful don’t they? They’re like small lanterns in the sky.” he suddenly remarked. As soon as the words had left his mouth he felt rather foolish, but he desperately wanted to take Soma’s mind off what had happened.

Soma looked up at the sky and found himself struggling to smile as he usually did. “The view isn’t as beautiful as the one we get back home though… That’s one of the good things about going back right? We can watch the stars together again.” He managed to pull a small smile at Agni through the pain he had started to feel gradually scattering and worsening.

Agni smiled back at him, his own heart faltering slightly but for a very different reason. Perhaps it was the romantic setting of a night sky, or perhaps he had simply grown tired of keeping his true feelings a secret for so many years. In that moment Agni decided to finally say how he really felt. “Yes, we can. I’ll always stay by your side. But there’s something I feel I need to tell you...I don’t know how you’ll react to this but I think this is the time to say it.”

Before Soma could express his curiosity in any way, everything started spinning in addition to the previous pains that quickly spread through every inch of the prince, finding himself surrounded by darkness as he felt himself starting to fall.

Agni was quick to catch Soma in his arms before he could hit the hard wooden floor beneath them. “My prince?!” he gasped, his eyes wide with worry. His concern only grew when he felt how Soma seemed to be burning with a fever, his skin unnaturally hot despite the cold weather.

Soma wasn’t completely unresponsive for long, his breathing was clearly uneven and quick. It got worse when Soma’s eyes snapped open at the same time his limbs started moving without his control over them, foaming a bit at the mouth. The commotion was quick to start, some passengers screaming about there being a demon inside the prince and outright panicking as they demanded to be allowed off the boat.

Agni knew better than to assume something supernatural was at work. He soon recognized the symptoms of strychnine poisoning, but despite having witnessed it so many times before he had no idea how to save Soma. “Someone, please! He’s dying! Please, he needs a doctor!” Agni screamed out, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to be heard over the sound of the hysterical crowd. All he could do was cry out as Soma died in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian helped Ciel off the carriage, stepping aside to let Alois hop off and Claude follow soon after, already dreading the conversation with Lau before even getting to see him.

“Isn’t Lau already a criminal? Ciel, do you ask criminals for help?” Alois asked as they headed to the large warehouse. “Because I don’t know if I’ll want to associate with that kind of drama. Although I will gladly watch it go down from afar.”

“It’s true Lau is technically a criminal. But he is far more useful as another pawn to me, so his minor crimes can be overlooked.” Ciel explained, his small fists clenched tightly at his sides. “But...if I find out he is connected to this case, it will be unforgivable.”

“I swore I’d make you choke on a chess piece if you referenced it again, you know what will be waiting for you now.” Alois rolled his eyes. “But if he’s related to this then it’ll be a better story in prison than saying he just scammed some people.”

“We’ll soon find out, assuming he is actually here.” Ciel replied as he came to a halt outside the entrance to the large warehouse he new Lau often used. “Open it.” he demanded, impatiently clicking his fingers towards Sebastian.The butler did as he was told, not surprised to find the entrance was unlocked considering who they were dealing with.

Ciel strode forward confidently into the warehouse, glancing around at the various crates and supplies piled up around them. For a brief moment, he worried that Lau wasn’t there and had evaded them yet again, but was soon greeted by a cheerful voice.

“So nice to see you again, earl! But it’s not good manners to simply turn up uninvited, you know?” Lau remarked with a childish grin, Ranmao perched silently on his lap.

“I thought it would be better to surprise you since I didn’t want you running away.” Ciel replied coldly.

“Oh? And why would I want to run away?” Lau asked, tilting his head to one side.

“Alright, listen up. I am tired, Ciel honestly looks like he’ll pass out for staying up way past his baby bedtime, and I really want to wrap this shit up as quickly as possible. So are you involved with the psychos killing off everyone or not?” Alois asked, hands impatiently on his hips.  

“Hmm? Who is the little feisty blonde one? Have we met before?” Lau asked curiously, completely ignoring Alois’ question.

“Oh, good grief…” Ciel groaned.

Alois took an offended step back, hand on his chest. “First of all, get your wife or whatever off your lap, I’m trying to _interrogate_ you. Second of all, how have you never heard about me?!”

“Trancy, please. This is exactly what he wants. He’s trying to distract us.” Ciel sighed.

“And it’s working well, isn’t it? Honestly, I’m a little hurt you would suspect me of killing all those people off. I would say I’m not involved, but I doubt you’d believe me anyway.” Lau replied, feigning offense.

“Admitting you just tried to distract us just gives us more reason to believe you aren’t telling the truth and that you are actually involved.” Alois replied. “So this could go two ways, you give us information on these people and we let you go, or these uh…” He looked back at the butlers and then to Lau. “Things. Will give you some whole new traumatising memories.”

Lau let out an amused chuckle, completely unfazed by the blonde’s threat. “Oh, I like this one. He’s actually very bright. Since I’m feeling generous I’ll tell you both something useful if you come a little closer.” he smiled, gesturing the two of them over.

Ciel glanced over at Alois with a concerned expression. “Do you think we should?” he asked.

“I mean… If it doesn’t work a kick to the balls always works right?” Alois shrugged, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Sebastian was slinking off to search around the warehouse without Lau noticing at all.

“I wouldn’t have worded it quite like that, but yes.” Ciel mumbled. He took a few hesitant steps forward towards Lau, expecting Alois to do the same.

Lau waited until the two earls were much closer before leaning forward with a gleeful smirk. “This group you are looking for which of course I have no connection to… they’re known as Res Novae.”

“Oh. Well that’s clever. Why didn’t you even think of that? I thought you were the brain behind all of this, Ciel.” Alois said smugly.

“Think of what?! What does that even mean?!” Ciel huffed angrily.

“Res Novae means the overthrow of an existing political order. Revolution, essentially, but not really.” Alois replied.

“I see. I suppose that makes sense since they foolishly believe this goal of theirs will change our country for the better.” Ciel murmured thoughtfully.

“Well now that I’ve told you something so interesting, I hope you won’t mind me asking for a favour in return.” Lau said with another mischievous smile. “Can you tell me, what was the reason you came here again?”

“I… Are you serious? I swear to God I will skin you.” Alois groaned. “It’s like one in the morning! We’re still here! Because of you! Fucking, sneaky ass fucking snake! And you can’t remember what we came here for?!”

Ciel placed a reassuring hand on Alois’ shoulder, trying to ignore Lau’s amused laughter. “Just leave him be, Trancy. He’s trying to provoke us.” Ciel sighed.

Alois smiled. “Well, joke’s on him, because I’m not angry at all. Actually, I think it’s about time we leave since we have all we need.” He said as Sebastian discreetly returned to stand next to Claude.

Ciel smirked, briefly glancing in his butler’s direction before turning back to Lau. “We’ll leave you to it then, if you don’t know anything more.” he said, already turning to walk away.

“Oh? You’re really leaving already? I thought you and...oh, what was your name again?” Lau asked, pointing over at Alois. “I thought you two would stay longer than this.”

“Well too bad! Enjoy watching us leave!” Alois huffed, tugging at Claude’s waistcoat for him to follow but stopped before even taking another step once he heard the distressed screaming coming from outside. “Oh shit…” He ran out with his eyes wide, followed by the other three, to witness people running off the boat with their servants struggling to hold their luggage as they followed their masters as quickly as they could. “Isn’t that the boat your friend was supposed to be on?”

“No...it can’t be…” Ciel murmured, a feeling of dread washing over him as he watched the chaos unfold. “Agni sent word to us they’d be leaving but...it can’t be that boat! Sebastian, this isn’t the same one is it?!” he gasped, grabbing his butler’s sleeve roughly.

“Young master, I’m sorry to say it is. But perhaps he escaped along with the other nobles.” Sebastian replied.

“It is possible.” Claude remarked dully.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and started frantically running towards the boat, his small frame weaving in between the panicked passengers still struggling to get away. The fact that he could also be in danger didn’t even occur to him. His only priority was finding Soma and Agni. He froze when he finally spotted them, but he didn’t see Soma running away like he hoped. Instead, he saw Agni slowly walking towards them with the prince’s limp body carried in his arms.

“It seems I was wrong…” Sebastian murmured.

“You liar!” Ciel snapped, turning around and angrily slapping Sebastian’s chest. “You liar! You lied to me! He didn’t escape at all!”

Sebastian sighed, holding Ciel’s wrists gently to make him stop. “I only said it was possible he escaped, I never said it was a fact. Now please calm down and deal with this properly.”

“How am I supposed to deal with this?! Another friend of mine is dead!” Ciel screeched loudly.

Agni stopped in front of them and gently laid Soma on the ground. “Why are you two here?” he asked quietly. Despite the tears still running down his cheeks he seemed to be glaring at Ciel furiously.

“We were investigating nearby and heard all the commotion.” Sebastian replied. “We weren’t sure if you and Soma were alright.”

“Well, we’re not alright! But what about you? Now that your plan didn’t work out.” Agni replied, his eyes staring down at Ciel who was now clinging to Sebastian nervously.

“I...I don’t know...what plan?” Ciel whimpered.

Agni stepped forward and grabbed Ciel roughly by the collar, shaking him violently. “What plan?! The genius plan you used to get rid of us! He chose to leave just like you wanted! Are you satisfied now?!” he screamed before throwing Ciel down on the ground beside Soma’s body. “Are you happy now that this has happened?! And all you managed to accomplish was my prince dying thinking his only friend hated him?!”

“Agni, I understand that you’re hurt and that you’re going through a lot of emotions at the moment, but treating my master this way won’t help your cause.” Sebastian placed his hand on Agni’s shoulder. “We came to look for clues and we did get information, whoever did this will get their punishment.”

“It doesn’t matter! Nothing matters anymore! My prince is already gone, and your master is to blame!” Agni gasped, placing his head in his hands. “I should have known this would happen...because everyone he gets close to is put in danger!”

Ciel winced at Agni’s words, not bothering to get up from the floor. He reached out and held his friend’s limp hand, letting out a quiet sob.

Sebastian sighed. “The young master didn’t mean for this to happen. He told you both to move back home because he wanted to avoid getting anyone else hurt because of this case, actually.”

“But my prince has been hurt. You were unable to save him. I was...I couldn’t do a thing.” Agni cried. He looked down at Ciel who was still clutching Soma’s hand. “You didn’t save him! My prince was hurting so much, thinking you didn’t care and you threw him away!”

“Of course my master could have handled this better, like in most situations, he took the hotheaded and emotional route that leads to situations similar to this one.” Sebastian replied. “But like I said, mistreating him now will not bring your prince back, it won’t solve anything. We can talk about this later but right now there is evidence to collect.”

Ciel tried to block out the butler’s conversation, shuffling a little closer to Soma’s body. It was then he noticed a small piece of parchment hidden within the fabric of his friend’s scarf, several words scrawled across it in black ink. He pulled the piece of paper out, grimacing at the unfamiliar Latin words. _Praeter plura ibique moriemini in ludum finalem._

“Sebastian, tell him I’m truly sorry.” Ciel whimpered as he stood up, wiping the tears away. “But I need to talk with Trancy.” he added before quickly walking away from them without any explanation and retreating to the blonde’s side.

“I told you already, we don’t need to have this conversation aga-- Oh, you’re back.” Alois said, turning away from Claude to look at Ciel. “Do you need something? A hug? Some cheering up? A kiss maybe? I’ve got a lot to offer.”

Ciel shook his head, shoving the piece of paper towards him. “No, I… I’m fine. Just read that.”

“A please would be nice…” Alois grumbled as he took the note. “This roughly translates to ‘Many more will die in the final game’. So they’re planning on something much greater than what they have so far, which means we’re fucked.”

“I don’t think I care anymore.” Ciel mumbled quietly. “It’s true that everyone close to me ends up suffering. So if they want to kill a spoiled brat like me so badly, fine. I don’t care anymore.”

“See, I was doing fine up until this point right here.” Alois gestured to Ciel in general. “I don’t like the mess you’re turning into. A depressed little kid isn’t going to solve a case, isn’t going to redeem himself or any of the people who suffered to get us to where we are now. Would you seriously rather give up? Because if you do, I will run this shit with Claude and you _know_ that would go horribly wrong.”

“I think we would manage okay, your highness.” Claude remarked, watching them both with a curious look.

“He’s right. You’ll be just fine without me. What good have I been so far anyway? The only thing I’ve accomplished is making my friends suffer in my place.” Ciel whimpered.

“Claude, I’m trying to be humble and you’re not helping.” Alois groaned. “And you better snap out of it, Ciel! You look like the weakest piece of bamboo I’ve ever seen! What if the others saw you like this? Hell, I know Edward’s top hat would be on the ground if he heard about you giving up. And sure, I’d kick ass with just Claude but I also have you and… The other one… With me. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I just don’t know what to do anymore! I can’t take losing anyone else! What if something happened to you?! I can’t take anymore, Alois! I need you to be okay!” Ciel gasped suddenly.

Alois’ eyes widened as he stared at Ciel. “Wow. Okay. I’m alright, I think. Shocked! But alright. And pleased… Maybe happy too, but that’s a stretch. Oh my God, Ciel, are we friends?” He grinned.

“Yes, Alois. We’re friends...so please, don’t die.” Ciel murmured, staring back at the blonde as tears threatened to spill over again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m too young and beautiful to die anyway.” Alois rolled his eyes as he pulled Ciel in for a tight hug. “And if you cry on this outfit I will never forgive you.”

“I’m not going to cry...definitely not…” Ciel whimpered before letting out a muffled sob, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the blonde’s shoulder.

Alois grumbled but didn’t let go. “You’re going to pay for a whole new outfit, I hope you realize this.” He started tearing up a bit as well but held back on it, squishing Ciel instead.

“It’s fine. As long as you’re still here.” Ciel mumbled, returning the hug while Claude simply watched the two of them with a curious expression.

In the distance, once the crowd had cleared, Sebastian noticed Alois and Ciel hugging, deciding that he should return to his master now. “Now that everything has been handled, I should be on my way.”

Agni simply nodded in agreement as he tried to regain his composure. “Yes, you still have a master to protect. I’ve failed in my position as a butler, but you’re still needed.”

Sebastian nodded and went on his way back to his master, reviewing the schedule for tomorrow already with the new information they got.

At first Agni planned to simply let Sebastian walk away, but something was telling him not to just yet. Even if Soma was gone, there were words that Agni couldn’t leave unsaid, and Sebastian was the only person he felt he could trust. “Wait! Sebastian!” he called out suddenly, grabbing the butler by the shoulder. “Protect him, and don’t let anything go unsaid. I failed my prince in more than one way… all this time, I’ve loved him. I know it’s wrong of me but I loved him. And I wasn’t even able to tell him!”

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting that at all and not sure of what to do with that information. “Why I would never fail my master, and I am sure you did your best to help Prince Soma. There was simply no way around it. Although I have a feeling your prince felt the same for you, if that is of any consolation.”

“Thank you. That helps.” Agni sighed, pulling his hand away.

“My pleasure.” Sebastian smiled softly at Agni, returning to Ciel when his hug with Alois broke off. “Young master, I believe it is time for us to return to the manor. You seem awfully tired.”

“Is it any surprise? But yes, we should return to the manor for now.” Ciel replied, his tears already wiped away and his usual stern expression returned.

“Then let’s make it quick, shall we?” The butler said as he picked Ciel up and the lot of them walked back to the carriage in silence, both Ciel and Alois looking close to falling asleep.

“My lord…” Sebastian started as he sat next to his master on the carriage across from Claude and Alois. “You know that I will always strive to protect you from harm, correct?”

Ciel turned to stare at his butler with a bewildered look, surprised by the seemingly random question. “I’m aware, and I expect you to.” he replied.

Sebastian nodded, smiling softly. “It is my duty as your butler, yes.”

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Sebastian.” Ciel mumbled, turning his head away from him. As the carriage pulled away and headed back towards the Phantomhive manor, Ciel glanced over at Alois sat opposite him. He was resolved to continue working on the case, but he was also determined to protect the blonde in any way possible.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again, and sorry for the long gap between chapters. I know we keep saying we will be updating more regularly but life is still hectic for both of us. But we have a very exciting chapter for you on Halloween of all days, so Happy Halloween everybody! - M

The next morning Ciel didn’t need much encouragement to get out of bed and start the day. Unlike any normal morning where Sebastian had to coax him out from under the covers, Ciel was already wide awake and desperate to start work again.

As he sat on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for his butler to bring his clothes over, he finally decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all night. “Sebastian, tell me exactly how he died. And I am not a child. So don’t spare me important details. I want to know everything.”

“Well, I noticed something was off as soon as we approached the ship,” Sebastian said as he approached his master and started undressing him. “Other than the obnoxious screaming, obviously, there was one specific torch that seemed to have a larger flame. And that information would be utterly useless and random if I hadn’t found the large boxes in Lau’s warehouse that contained residue of strychnine. Strychnine can be inhaled which brought me back to the torch with the larger flame since Prince Soma did show all the symptoms of poisoning before his death. He was the closest to that torch and the area Prince Soma and Agni were in was relatively isolated which would explain why the prince was the only one to get poisoned, not to mention Agni had his nose and mouth covered because of the smog. In summary, Lau is indeed connected to all of this as the provider of the poison being used to get this operation moving forward and it was definitely not a demon possession, we have better things to do than possess puny humans.” He concluded as he tied the last lace of Ciel’s boot.

Ciel listened intently to Sebastian’s explanation, his anger only increasing with every word the butler said. He knew strychnine poisoning was an agonising way to die. “I see. I should have guessed as much.” he mumbled quietly, clenching his fists at his sides. “In that case, we need to go after Lau. This time he has gone too far and I won’t show him any mercy.”

“We could have taken him in before leaving the warehouse, you are aware of this, correct?” Sebastian asked as he stood up.

“I was distracted by the chaos outside. And perhaps I still would have done if someone had bothered to tell me what they found.” Ciel remarked with a furious glare.

“The young master was so concerned about the commotion that you forgot to ask.” 

“Are you that useless that I have to ask you for every little thing?! A truly reliable butler would know I needed that information as soon as possible!” Ciel snapped as he stood up suddenly from the bed. He would have stricken his butler across the face right then if it wasn’t for him being so annoyingly tall.

“At the time you would not have liked me to talk business in the middle of your grief, I predicted an angry outburst. Waiting for you to be calmer was clearly a better option and you processed the information better now that you are fully rested rather than in a state of panic, no?”

“Well I...yes but...I still could have…” Ciel stuttered, staring up at his butler in disbelief. The fact he was right only made him more furious, but he couldn’t think of any logical argument in response. “Never mind all that now! Let’s just go and make sure Trancy is up. I assume he still wants to help with this case.” he huffed finally in defeat.

“Of course.” Sebastian replied with a pleased smile as he followed Ciel out of the room, but his smile was quick to waver when he heard a squeal from Mey-Rin and a giggle that was easily recognizable to be Alois’. As they went down the stairwell, they were encountered by Alois spinning the blushing maid around with a smile, clearly in a good mood already.

“What on earth are you doing?!” Ciel gasped, pausing momentarily on the stairs as he took in the bizarre scene.

Claude was stood a short distance away from his master, looking completely disinterested as usual. “My highness insisted on getting up early to celebrate.” He answered.

“Celebrate what, exactly? As far as I recall, we really have nothing to be celebrating right now.” Ciel groaned.

Alois abruptly stopped dancing with Mey-Rin, making her spin a little away from him with a huff and a very quick flash of a frown that was drowned by a beaming smile. “Don’t you know what day it is? I thought you were my best friend!”

“And only friend.” Claude remarked in the same dull tone.

“Of course I know what day it is. It’s the fifth of November but I am far too busy to be celebrating Bonfire Night.” Ciel sighed.

“Yes but no.” Alois huffed. “It’s so easy, come on!”

“Young master…” Sebastian mumbled as he leaned down to whisper in his master’s ear. “I believe it is Lord Trancy’s birthday today.”

“Oh!” Ciel gasped. “Ah, yes. It’s also your birthday today. Of course I remembered that, I was just temporarily distracted.”

“So you expect me to believe your butler whispered a grocery list in your ear and not that it’s my birthday.” Alois crossed his arms across his chest.

“Alright, I did forget. But surely you can understand why? We do have more pressing matters at the moment.” Ciel sighed, placing his hand on the blonde’s shoulder as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Can we save the celebrations until later? There’s something more important we need to do first.”

“There’s always something more important.” Alois grumbled under his breath, shoving Ciel off and storming off to the dining room. “Claude!” He huffed, noticing his butler wasn’t following.

Claude let out a frustrated sigh, wordlessly following his master into the dining room.

Ciel watched the blonde leave before looking up at his butler with a confused expression. “Did he really expect us to celebrate now? This case is still ongoing. They’ve even threatened to kill far more people than before. Surely he knows that should take priority!”

“Yes, and he is also a depressed teenager. I think it would be obvious that when the one thing he gets to be excited about is delayed he would react badly. Some people enjoyed being born.” Sebastian remarked.

“Tch...it’s just the same as any other day to me. And why would you care? Do demons even have birthdays?” Ciel asked, suddenly breaking out into a sly smirk. “Not that it matters. I wouldn’t be interested in celebrating yours if you did.”

“We do have birthdays. It is the one day we get to forget our need to serve you creatures to survive. I must say, it truly is the best day of the year.” Sebastian smiled.

“The fact remains you still need us to survive, you damn fool!” Ciel snapped angrily. “Go fetch my hat and coat. We’ll be leaving without Trancy in this case.”

“Of course, angering the crazy one is always the best solution.” Sebastian thought to himself as he nodded before quickly following his master’s orders so they could make progress.

“We need to keep moving forward with this, even if it means leaving Trancy behind. None of us can just sit idly by and do nothing. Even Her Majesty the Queen is playing her part, apparently going to great lengths to discuss possible changes to the law of our country today. But I doubt that will settle down this group if they’ve already decided on their plan.” Ciel replied, already striding ahead towards the door. “If even she is forgoing celebrations today then we should-” he continued but cut himself off abruptly, freezing in the doorway as if he had been paralysed.

Sebastian stared at his master expecting him to continue with his thought. 

“Oh? Is that it? So their plan then is…” Ciel mumbled to himself quietly, turning back towards his butler. “Sebastian, how many of those crates had been used to store strychnine?”

“One side of the warehouse was covered wall to wall with crates.” Sebastian replied, still a bit lost.

Ciel nodded in response, silently rushing away from his butler and into his study. He began quickly searching through the various books lining the shelves, carelessly tossing the ones he didn’t need to the side. “Of course. That explains it all. Why today? Why did they need that much poison? It all makes sense now!” he rambled to himself.

“Would you care to share your train of thought, young master?” Sebastian asked as he gave an exasperated look around at the mess of books on the floor.

For a moment Ciel still didn’t reply, continuing to search through the books until he came across the one he was looking for. “It’s not a coincidence! The date isn’t mere chance!” Ciel huffed, holding the leather-bound book above his head as if it held all the answers. “Sebastian, do you not see? A revolution attempt to destroy the monarchy? The Queen visiting the Houses of Parliament today? The fifth of November? Does this not remind you of anything?!”

“Bonfire night. Do you think they’re going to attempt an attack tonight?” Sebastian asked.

“That must be their plan. Bonfire Night celebrates the day a group of rebels failed to blow up the Houses of Parliament and kill the king at the time.” Ciel explained, placing the book on the nearby desk and gesturing for Sebastian to come closer.

Sebastian approached his master to take a look at the book. “Should we warn them now or act independently?”

“We still need to arrest Lau and they’ve probably planned this out well.” Ciel mumbled thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should act independently for now. But we’ll need Trancy’s assistance, as well as Scotland Yard’s. Call Abberline and inform him of this.” he demanded.

“Of course, my lord.” Sebastian sighed, leaving to give Abberline a call despite his suspicions of their involvement with the whole situation.

 

* * *

 

It was merely an hour later when Ciel found himself in his study, surrounded by everyone he thought he might need to finally close the case. Alois had taken some convincing but was now sat beside him, a frown still on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Abberline was sat across from them with a bewildered expression, most likely wondering why he had suddenly been requested to join them.

Tired of waiting, Alois decided to be the first to speak up. “Right, now that we’ve had a mexican stand-off with our eyes, can we get to the fucking point?”

“That’s exactly what I was planning on doing.” Ciel sighed as he stood up, placing the book from before on the table. “You all must be familiar with the Gunpowder Plot in 1605, right? Well I think this group is using that as a basic outline for their plan.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but could you be more specific?” Abberline asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m getting to the point now.” Ciel sighed, waving his hand at him dismissively. “I’ve been wondering since the beginning why they chose to go to the trouble of importing strychnine when they could use other poisons. But let’s assume they place a large amount of strychnine within the Houses of Parliament and then detonate some kind of explosive, the gas cloud produced would kill every single person there including the Queen.”

“That would take a very large amount of strychnine to achieve, surely they have used up much of it on other victims already to pull off such a large scale event.” Abberline replied skeptically.

“No. They certainly do have enough to pull off a stunt like this. When we visited Lau’s warehouse yesterday, Sebastian found one side of it filled wall to wall with crates that had up until recently been used to store strychnine.” Ciel explained.  

“An impressive plan if it was successful.” Claude commented.

“These people have been leaving clues behind, Ciel, I don’t know if they would be smart enough to manage a stunt like this.” Abberline sighed. “I feel like we would cause a scandal for nothing.”

“Of course they are not that smart. That’s why they’re relying on a plot that was already thwarted once, and we will stop them yet again.” Ciel huffed with a determined look. “We can’t just do nothing! Do none of you have any faith in me at all?!”

“Of course I do, but disturbing the Queen and worrying her with something like this without solid evidence could really hurt our careers.” Abberline replied, looking a bit stressed.

“I’m in with the midget, I don’t trust you. I bet your mustache is fake too.” Alois said, squinting over at Abberline.

“For goodness sake, he’s on our side.” Ciel groaned, tugging at the blonde’s sleeve. “But if we leave this to our butlers, Abberline can accompany us to arrest Lau. We won’t be able to formally arrest him without a member of the police present.”

“Claude’s on our side too and he’s an asshole.” Alois replied. “Do I want him to love me because I have a lot of issues? Yes. Do I trust him? Fuck no. So why would I trust some guy with a dumb mustache?”

“It’s not dumb…” Abberline mumbled a little self-consciously, placing his hand on his upper lip.

“We can’t take the risk, in case something does happen today.” Ciel sighed, turning to look up at his butler. “Sebastian, you’re quite capable of stopping this attack at the House of Parliament without us, aren’t you?”

“Of course I can. It will be an easy task.” The butler replied.

“Ugh, take Claude with you, he would be dead weight with us.” Alois groaned, attempting to shove Claude over to Sebastian's side. 

Ciel gestured for Sebastian to come closer, waiting for the butler to bend down before whispering in his ear. “Do as he says and take Claude with you. But keep a close eye on him. I still don’t fully trust him.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian glanced over at Claude, not really looking forward to spending time alone with him.

Claude glanced back at Sebastian for a brief moment, his expression never changing before he glanced away again.

“Well, if that’s settled then we can go after Lau as originally planned. You will accompany us won’t you, Abberline? We have sufficient evidence to arrest him at least.” Ciel asked, casting his gaze over to the policeman.

“Of course.” Abberline stood up, giving a worried glance at Alois who hadn’t stopped glaring at him and smiled at Ciel. “Shall we go now then?”

“Yes, let’s go.” Ciel nodded in agreement, giving Alois a brief nudge to try and stop him from glaring as they all headed outside.

 

* * *

 

Once Ciel was inside the carriage with Alois and Abberline, he still briefly wondered if their current plan had been the right decision. He trusted Sebastian enough normally to handle these kinds of tasks, and the butler wouldn’t die even if he was poisoned. But he also had Claude with him and Ciel was still unsure whether the other demon butler was really an ally.

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, gazing out of the carriage window. There was no point in worrying about that. He had to concentrate on arresting Lau, but it soon occurred to him they didn’t seem to be heading towards the docks. In fact they seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. “Abberline...I believe we’re going the wrong way.” he mumbled.

Abberline shook his head. “I don’t believe we are.” He replied with sweet smile as he swiftly pointed a gun he had been hiding at Ciel’s head, making Alois stiffen in his seat with his eyes wide open.

Ciel turned his head away from the window, his heart tightening in his chest and his mouth hanging open in shock. “You?...But you’ve been on our side...why?”

“See? I told you! But nooo! Fuck Alois, am I right? Now we’re going to die and I’m never going to get to rub Claude’s face on the fact that I’m still alive because I’ll be _dead._ ” Alois huffed.

“... Will you please shut up? I am the one with a weapon here.” Abberline frowned.

“Good to know my killer has _manners!!”_

“Yes, do shut up Trancy. Neither of us are going to die.” Ciel replied despite the overwhelming fear he felt. “Your plan has already failed, Abberline. Our butlers are already heading to the Houses of Parliament and they will stop any plot taking place.

“Now, now, Ciel, I didn’t know you thought so lowly of me.” Abberline sighed. “Clearly I have men waiting to get the job done there, you don’t know half of our strategy, what is the point of having your butlers there to die?”

“I can assure you neither of them will die. And knowing you, you somehow got swept into this pathetic group without meaning to. Of course they would ask you for help since you work for Scotland Yard. I can only imagine how helpful that must have been.” Ciel said, trying his best to remain calm. “It’s over now. The plan has failed. So just lower your gun, and let us go. Perhaps I can reduce your punishment if I speak on your behalf.”

“Actually, you are quite wrong. I was the one that started this whole plan, it was quite easy to get everyone on board. You would be surprised at how quick they are to say yes to me as long as a fat reward is at stake. Killing off your friends was like having breakfast for them.” Abberline said darkly. “I can see how scared you are, your eyes can’t hide anything from me. You’re children, an adult with a gun would terrify you no matter how traumatized or cynical you are.”

“Looks like someone decided to develop a brain while sitting around doing fuck all in the office.” Alois grumbled to himself, startling when Abberline shot his gun outside the carriage’s window to scare them straight.

“Quiet.”

Ciel flinched and instinctively shuffled a little closer to the blonde. He was so angry and wanted to tackle the man to the ground right there, but at the same time he was terrified for his life. “But why?! Lizzie and Edward were just children too! And Soma wasn’t even anything to do with this country. You killed them for no reason, no bloody reason at all!” he snapped.

“Oh right, they got in the way. I also realized that if we mentally cracked you then it would make our lives a lot easier so we decided to strike the people closest to you towards the end of our plan.” Abberline shrugged, noticing the carriage coming to a stop. “It’s your time to say goodbye.”

Ciel reached out and grabbed the blonde’s hand beside him, feeling Alois squeeze it in response and noticing he shared the same terrified expression. In that moment he regretted almost every decision he had made since the start of the case. But most of all he regretted not listening to Alois sooner, and now he wasn’t sure how they were going to survive.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're garbage 
> 
> sorry it took so long to update but there's more coming so please be patient with us as we bring this story to a close soon!!
> 
> -A

The driver and Abberline kept the two boys in check, guns pointed at the back of their heads in the dark as they were lead to a location simply by the directions given to them, having to give up their vision by force. Alois was the fussiest, throwing out snide comments while Ciel scolded him to be quiet for the time being.

They reached a halt, hearing a clicking noise before they were allowed to open their eyes. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere with only a hole in the ground that lead to what seemed like an underground tunnel.

“Oh, impressive. Did you dig this out yourself, you ugly mole?” Alois sniped, looking down in disgust. Heart hammering in his chest, arms crossed to hide his shaking hands. “Couldn’t put some lights down there huh, too much for your brain to process I guess.”

“Will you shut up and get down there before I shoot you already?” Abberline groaned, shoving him with the gun.

“It’s not like we have much of a choice.” Ciel mumbled, placing a reassuring hand on the blonde’s shoulder before he stepped ahead of him. He had already guessed that the tunnel would normally be used as a sewer, and as he looked down the damp metal staircase his fears were confirmed. “So this is how you moved those crates without being seen? That plan suits a sewer rat like you.” he huffed with a grimace, trying not to gag from the foul stench.

“Get. In.” Abberline shoved Ciel a bit harder.

Ciel took one last glance at Alois before making his way down into the tunnel. As he reached the bottom he was completely surrounded by darkness, with only the moonlight from the hole above to help him see. “These tunnels are almost as disgusting as you are.” Ciel remarked angrily despite the fear he felt.

Abberline didn’t respond, choosing to ignore the comments from both as he got Alois down as well, following after him with his henchman right after.

Alois was looking around frantically, disgusted at the feeling of water drenching his boots and the smell, but the panic that was crushing him overwhelmed all of that. He started breathing heavily with his eyes wide, a soft whimper leaving him.

“Finally showing you’re scared are you?” Abberline chuckled.

“I’m not scared of _you,_ you prick!” Alois screeched, voice cracking. “Why is it so damn dark?!” He went to grab the gun but was shoved into one of the open crates instead.

“Alois!” Ciel gasped in panic. He would have rushed over to try and help the blonde but the gun still aimed at his head had him frozen in fear. “You coward! This will all trace back to you! Sebastian will stop you and your stupid plot!” he snapped angrily at Abberline.

“As if he’d find me.” Abberline nodded towards his henchman who closed Alois’ crate with a lot of struggle from the boy, sitting on top of it so he couldn’t get out. “Now, let’s get to the reason why I brought you here.”

Ciel’s breath hitched slightly at Abberline’s words, taking a fearful step back. There was only one reason he could think of to explain why they would be brought out to such a deserted place. “You plan to...get rid of us?” he asked hesitantly.

“For such a smart boy you take a while to get to the point huh.” Abberline chuckled, putting the barrel of the gun right up against his forehead.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly, his heart hammering in his chest. “No...Sebastian! Help me! SEBASTIAN!” he screamed out hysterically.

The inspector took an instinctive step back at the scream but when nothing seemed to be happening, he chuckled only to get the wind knocked out of him from a kick square on the back.

Sebastian grimaced at the surroundings for a moment, looking down at Abberline who was trying to crawl away but the loose floor and water were getting in his way while his partner seemed to simply be frozen at the sight of the demon's glowing magenta eyes. With a soft chuckle, he threw one of his knives at the throat of the henchman who stared helplessly; to get rid of him painfully but quickly. He then turned back to Abberline, taking a step closer and grabbing him by the neck, slowly squeezing the air out of his lungs and throwing him to a pointy looking rock so he’d land on his head.  
  
The butler then straightened his tie and turned back to Ciel. “Shall we get going then?”

Ciel stared up at the demon for a long moment, too shocked to say anything. “You damn fool! What took you so long?!” he snapped finally, his fists clenched at his sides. “And no, we will not get going! Release Alois from that crate immediately!”

“Of course…” Sebastian sighed, shoving the dead body on top of it aside and opening it only to see the blonde writhing uncontrollably with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“What are you just standing around for? Hurry up and help him out!” Ciel huffed as he began walking over to the crate.

“Young master, I believe there were remnants of strychnine in the crate he was thrown into, there is no saving him now.” Sebastian replied indifferently.

“What?! No...no, we have to save him! Sullivan developed a cure, didn’t she?!” Ciel gasped, now rushing over to him. It hadn’t occurred to him that he could be in danger of poisoning too, the only thing on his mind was keeping his promise to Alois.

“We don’t have enough time to get the cure and return, we have bigger issues to take care of.” Sebastian sighed. “Say goodbye so we can move on.”

Ciel shook his head, tears welling up as he attempted to push past his butler and reach his friend. “Alois! I’m sorry, Alois!”

Before Ciel could get any closer, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel’s waist to pull him back and swiftly left the tunnel before the poison could spread out to his master and kill him before his time.

“Alois!” Ciel cried out in anguish, his hand still reached out towards the blonde even as Sebastian carried him away. He let out a choked sob, burying his head against the butler’s chest. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...it’s my fault. I’m sorry…” he whimpered despite the fact his friend could no longer hear him.

 

* * *

 

Ciel found himself unable to stop crying against his butler’s chest even when they had left the dark tunnel far behind them. He never thought to ask what had happened at the Houses of Parliament or how Sebastian had managed to find them. All he could think about was Alois left alone to die, and after Ciel had promised he would keep the blonde safe no matter what.

Ciel was soon pulled from his thoughts when he felt Sebastian come to a stop. Glancing around at his surroundings he realised they were within the grounds of Buckingham Palace. “Sebastian...why have you brought us here?” he asked as he wiped away a few stray tears.

“Faustus and I found out there was no real problem at the Houses of Parliament, we presumed the poison had been moved here instead.” Sebastian replied as he let Ciel down.

“But Abberline said...” Ciel started, stopping abruptly as he stared up at the demon. “Then he lied to us right until the end?”

“I don’t see how that comes as a surprise.” Sebastian said as he looked at the crowd of nobles smiling and laughing. “Striking the core of the event seemed more logical.”

“Then that means everyone here is still in danger?! But almost all of the nobility are gathered here to celebrate! How can you be so calm about this?!” Ciel snapped suddenly.

“It doesn’t really affect me personally if these people die. Not to mention I am sure I won’t fail this task.”

Ciel angrily grabbed Sebastian’s tie and pulled him downwards. “Sebastian, this is an order! Find all of the poison and save everyone!”

“Earl Phantomhive?” a familiar voice suddenly cut in before the butler had a chance to obey Ciel’s words. As Ciel looked up he saw Grey and Phipps standing side by side in their usual white attire. “I didn’t think you were invited since you had work to do.” Grey remarked, casting a suspicious glance over at Sebastian. “Or you.”

“Perhaps they took a break to attend, don’t start interrogating them.” Phipps said calmly, although his gaze was skeptical.  
  
“I suppose you two aren’t aware of what has been going on.” Sebastian replied a bit smugly.

“Should we? I thought that was his job.” Grey replied coldly, gesturing down towards Ciel.

“As much as it pains me to say, we will need your assistance, our case extended to this event.”

“It’s your job to keep danger away and you decided to bring it along with you.” Phipps sighed. “You two seem to cause more trouble than is necessary.”

“Sebastian! We don’t have time for this!” Ciel huffed, pushing his way past his butler and frowning up at the two royal guards. “We suspect the group behind all these murders plan to poison everyone here. Every one of these guests is in danger!”

“Oh? Wasn’t that the one thing you were supposed to prevent happening?” Grey sighed before turning to Phipps. “I guess there’s no helping it. We’ll have to find this poison before anything happens.”

“If we find the poison we will risk being poisoned as well, won’t we?” Phipps asked. “... But I suppose we shouldn’t get anyone involved. But getting a child killed wouldn’t be ideal either, so if you will, Lord Phantomhive, stay where you are.”

“I’m hardly a child.” Ciel mumbled with a slight pout. “Sebastian, go with them. That’s an order.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian nodded.  
  
They searched as a group for a bit but Sebastian suddenly broke off towards where the fireworks were resting ready for eventual launch. He was quick to run off and dispose of them while everyone was distracted mingling, returning to the Phipps and Grey’s side.

Grey narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “Where did you just disappear to?” he asked.

“The poison was inside the fireworks, they planned on releasing it once they were launched.” Sebastian replied. “I disposed of them.” He smiled.

“So quickly? And you don’t seem affected at all..” Phipps said, looking at Sebastian up and down.

“Anyone would think you had a death wish.” Grey replied, staring at the butler with a skeptical look.

“And didn’t we kill you once? You made it seem like it was merely a flesh wound.” Phipps remarked, crossing his arms.

“Well, I am simply one hell of a butler.” Sebastian chuckled. “It would be rude of me to let you see beyond the curtain.”

“You’re the strangest butler I’ve ever come across. But never mind that, if you’ve disposed of the poison then who was responsible for all this?” Grey asked with a frown.

“Scotland Yard with Lau’s assistance, Abberline was the one who started it all. Although that has also been taken care of.” Sebastian replied.

“So you killed him.” Phipps added.

“That seems to happen a lot when you two are involved.” Grey sighed. “Well, whatever. They most likely would have been put to death for such treason anyway.”

“You saved us a small percentage of money by killing him off, yet we are now forced to find more trustworthy people to manage Scotland Yard.” Phipps mumbled thoughtfully. “Again, you bring us a mixed bag of results.”

“I still think you cause more trouble than you solve. But you should be getting back to your master. Children shouldn’t be left unattended for too long.” Grey added with a sly smirk.

“My young master is quite capable. Now if you excuse me, I need to make sure he hasn’t killed himself yet.” Sebastian said before leaving the conversation to find his master in the crowd.

Ciel was still waiting for his butler to return to his side, anxiously hoping that Sebastian had been able to find the poison in time. He had already had to turn down several young girls who had asked him to dance, the various guests still blissfully unaware that anything was wrong. “Damn it, stupid butler…” he mumbled to himself, pushing his way through the crowd. Perhaps if he stood out of the way somewhere people would stop bothering him so much.

Sebastian appeared behind Ciel with a smile, hands on his shoulder. “Excuse us, but the young master is busy with other plans. Perhaps next time.” He said to the disappointed looking girls who drifted off on their own to find other partners. “My, my, I have never seen you so uncomfortable before.”

“It’s your fault for leaving me on my own for so long. Honestly, just because I was stood alone doesn’t mean I need them to keep me company. Women should mind their own business.” Ciel sighed.

“So if a boy asked you to dance instead, you would say yes?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

Ciel’s cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of pink, his eyes wide. “W-what?! Of course I wouldn’t! That would be unacceptable!” he huffed. “But more importantly, did you find the poison? I don’t really want to stay here any longer.”

Sebastian nodded. “The poison has been found and disposed of.”

“And Lau? He shares blame in all this.” Ciel asked.

“Haven’t found him yet, it is likely he decided to disappear since Faustus and I didn’t find him when we were together either.” Sebastian sighed.

Ciel grimaced a little, the mention of Claude forcing him to remember what happened to Alois earlier. “Where is Claude anyway? I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!”

“Well, since Lord Trancy is gone, I assume Faustus disappeared to wait for a new contract.” Sebastian replied. “I don’t think there is any use searching for him.”

“As I thought, he never cared about him.” Ciel whimpered, tears forming in his eyes again. “Sebastian, we’re leaving right now!” he demanded, not wanting to cry in front of so many guests. He knew he would eventually have to report everything that had happened to the queen, including Alois’ death. But in that moment he couldn’t bare thinking about it. Alois has died painfully and all alone, and Ciel had been unable to prevent it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been such a very long time between chapters but we hadn't forgotten about this fic. As always, life kept getting in the way. This is the very last chapter and we hope you all enjoyed this story of ours. 
> 
> We'll still both be writing together, but we're branching into other fandoms. It's sad to say goodbye to Black Butler (at least for now) but also so exciting to try out something new. - Mono

With the case finally at an end, Ciel would soon be able to return to the Phantomhive manor and try and resume what was at least normal for him. The task of tracking down Lau and the remaining members of Res Novae was left to the royal guard, but there was still one important task Ciel felt he needed to do.

Now that the case had been solved, Finny would finally be released from jail. Although Ciel could have easily asked for Sebastian to bring the boy home, he felt the need to be there in person. It was after all his own failings that caused Finny to be locked away in the first place.

Sebastian easily navigated through the building, repeatedly telling the officer it was alright through an onslaught of apologies for the mistake, although it was starting to get on his nerves. The issue could have been solved sooner, had his master believed him at the beginning so in his mind he partly blamed Ciel’s mistrust for this delay.

Once they reached Finny’s cell, the blonde was sat on the floor hugging his knees with eyes downcast until he heard the door open and looked up. “Young master! Mister Sebastian!” He said excitedly, running out and bumping into the officer who had escorted them. “Oh, I'm sorry, sir!” He chuckled as he helped him off the ground. “Can I really go? Are we going home now?”

“Yes, we are. It’s all over now.” Ciel sighed, refusing to look his servant in the eye after all the pain he had caused him. Even if Finny was too innocent and naive to blame him, the guilt he felt was still unbearable.

“Oh joy!” Finny laughed, pulling Ciel in for a tight hug. “I missed you both so much!””

Ciel grimaced slightly, patting Finny softly on the back and returning the hug. “I missed you too, but it’s alright now. Let’s just get back home.” 

“I miss everyone else too!” Finny smiled and then looked a bit concerned. “I hope they're okay.”

“I’m fine…” Ciel breathed out, pulling away from the hug. He turned to Sebastian and gave him a harsh glare, not wanting to butler to mention anything that had happened. “Sebastian, we’re leaving. Make sure we are taken home quickly.”

“Of course.” Sebastian replied, following Ciel out of the station and opening the carriage door for him and Finny, climbing in last after telling the driver to hurry.

“When we return to the manor, I require you to leave me alone in peace. I still need to write a report for the Queen about all this.” Ciel huffed, resting his head against his hand as he stared aimlessly out of the window. “Honestly...I think I need a break from seeing too much of you.”

‘The feeling is mutual’ was the first thought that crossed Sebastian’s mind but he bit back on the retort, replying instead: “I will only return when you call for me, my lord.”

“Good.” Ciel replied bluntly without ever turning his gaze from the window. The rest of the journey passed by in uncomfortable silence, but to Ciel it was preferable than talking. He hoped once they returned to the Phantomhive manor he could be left alone in silence once more.

 

* * *

  

Finny ran inside the manor as soon as Sebastian opened the door, going right for a tackle-hug with Bard and Mey-Rin who returned the enthusiasm to have them back. Sebastian sighed and decided he would resign himself to dealing with the heap of servants while Ciel went to his study.

“Hey, Mr Sebastian! Wanna get in on this now we’re all back together?” Bard called out cheerfully, gesturing for the butler to come over and join the hug.

“No thank you, I am quite alright.” Sebastian declined with a forced smile.

Ciel simply shook his head at them as he walked away to his study. “Bloody fools…” he mumbled under his breath, feeling grateful they hadn’t invited him to join their hug. Once he reached his study he closed the door behind him, letting out a relieved sigh.

“I've been expecting you.” Alois said as he put his teacup aside, sat on the desk with one leg crossed over the other. He had a different outfit from the last time they'd seen each other and looked exhausted. “I had quite the birthday party.”

Ciel stared at the blonde open mouthed, having to lean against the door for support so he didn’t keel over in shock. The last time he had seen Alois he had been on the verge of death, and yet here he was waiting for him. _This isn’t real. I’m going mad._ Was the first thought that crossed Ciel’s mind.

“Are you just gonna stare at me? Isn't this outfit stunning? Hannah said it brought out my eyes, got it a while ago--” Alois said as he gestured to his outfit, stopping himself and moving the hands away from the bowtie.”Anyway that's not the point! I wasn't fuckin’ dead, you asshole! But you're all ‘fuck, Alois, I'm outta here’. Were you planning on saving money or something? Two for one deal on me dying on my birthday? I get that it's ironic and I laughed about it on the way here but come on!” The blonde gestured wildly as he spoke, pronouncing it with a huff and a pout, having removed himself from the desk during his rant.

“But you’re not...you’re not dead. You’re actually here…” Ciel gasped, rushing over to him and throwing his arms around the blonde in a tight hug.

Alois’ eyes widened at the sudden contact and it was awkward as he returned the hug. “You're much smaller this way, no wonder you never hug anyone.”

“You’re actually here. I’m so sorry...but how?! How are you still alive?!” Ciel asked, still clinging to him tightly.

“Oh. Right. Me being saved and all that.” Alois said casually, waving his hand around dismissively. “You know how we went to that german girl that wanted to get with you?”

Ciel finally pulled away from the hug, looking up at the blonde with a curious look. “Sullivan? But surely she would have been unable to help you. She didn’t know what we were doing.”

“The small child didn’t come to help my highness. But it was her antidote that saved him.” Claude said dully, causing Ciel to jump in surprise.

“How long has he been standing there?!” Ciel gasped, pointing towards the demon butler who he had somehow failed to notice standing away in the corner of the room.

Alois rolled his eyes. “You know him and his creepy dick. Anyway, Claude took the antidote, found me, gave it to me - The most homosexual thing I have ever done, _dear lord_ \- and now I'm here squeaky clean. _Yet to be_ _gifted anything_. But I guess I'm alive or whatever. Happy birthday to me.”

“He took the antidote?...That explains why Claude was hovering over by all the bottles when we were there.” Ciel replied thoughtfully.

“My highness has a habit of getting himself into trouble. I felt this turn of events was inevitable so I took the antidote to save him for when I would need to.” Claude explained.

“But wait a minute…” Ciel mumbled, glancing back over to Alois. “Why was him saving you the most homosexual thing you’ve ever done? Surely you licking my ear at that party is far worse.”

“Because he kissed me! It was weird! And I hate that I kinda liked it because he's a brick with a damn face on it.” Alois grumbled. “And that wouldn't have been the only thing I would've licked if you hadn't been such a pussy.”

“What?! He kissed you?!” Ciel yelped, his cheeks flushing pink at the mere thought as he glanced between the two of them. “But why?!”

“It was necessary. My highness was too weak to drink it himself so I gave it to him mouth to mouth.” Claude responded dully, his face remaining expressionless the entire time.

“Personally, I think it was an excuse to kiss me. I have to keep my pride somehow. Like. It wasn't even _good_. Which is a waste because I'm a great kisser and he was missing out.”

Claude looked over at Alois with a slightly puzzled expression. “It was not an excuse. It was necessary to save your life. You were very close to dying.”

“Oh. Whoops, there goes my pride, all out the window. Watch it go with the breeze along with my self-love,  bye bye~” He waved at the window and then turned to Claude with a frown. “I'd rather _die_.”

“You almost did. If you had died, it would have actually saved a lot of money since you are very demanding.” Claude remarked.

“Are you… Are you hearing this right now, Ciel?” Alois squawked, pointing at Claude. “This is the man meant to keep me alive! This is my life in his hands! Says he wants to save money!”

“I didn’t say I wanted to save money. I simply pointed out your death would have saved money.”

Ciel sighed, shaking his head at the two of them. “I’m just so glad you are still alive. I honestly thought you had died...and that Claude had disappeared without saving you.”

“I’m still pissed at you.” Alois huffed.

“I’m sorry I left you, and I’m sorry we never got to properly celebrate your birthday. But I really am so glad you are alive. So we can celebrate your birthday now, and I’ll do absolutely anything you want.” Ciel replied in a serious tone.

Alois smiled smugly, taking a step closer. “Then you'll dance with me. Since you refused at my party.”

“W-what? I mean...if you want to then I suppose we can dance once we organise a party for you.” Ciel mumbled, nervously clearing his throat. “Sebastian! Come here!” he called out loudly.

Sebastian was at the door in a matter of seconds, eyebrows raising in slight surprise at seeing Alois alive but he didn't mention it. “Yes, my lord? I see your alone time was interrupted.”

“Yes, it was...no thanks to you.” Ciel huffed, still blaming his butler for dragging him away from Alois before. “But nevermind that. We were never able to celebrate his birthday so we will now. See to it that you gather all the things we need and plan a good party.”

“Of course, my lord.” Sebastian said in an amused tone as he bowed and left the room once more.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Ciel found himself surrounded by various guests and members of the nobility enjoying the party Sebastian had organised. Ciel did his usual routine and stood against the wall away from everybody else. He didn’t enjoy parties like this, but he hoped Alois would enjoy himself at least. “Stupid demon...I didn’t mention inviting this many.” he mumbled to himself quietly.

Alois was mingling and having fun even though he couldn't care less about the majority of people there while Sebastian took care of the guests and catered to them while keeping an eye on Ciel. The butler found a bit of sadistic amusement in his disgruntled state.

At some point, the blonde got tired of having the mothers of annoying girls pairing him up with their daughters for a dance and the talk of him being engaged to them made him want to die again. So after a song was over, he was charming in his goodbye to the Lady he danced with and escaped in the crowd before he could be stopped again and found Ciel.

Alois sighed. “Being attractive is very inconvenient.”

“So you have lots of young girls wanting to dance with you too? Yes, it is most inconvenient.” Ciel replied with a grimace. “Bloody demon probably invited me this many people just to annoy me.”

“Everyone here is either ugly or a prick.” Alois grumbled. “And you haven't danced with me yet!” He pouted.

“Ah, yes well...not that I would mind but we are both boys. Wouldn’t people talk?” Ciel asked.

“People talk shit about me all the time, I've got nothing to lose.” Alois shrugged.

“If you insist…” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

“You almost killed me, you have to.” Alois chuckled as he took Ciel’s hand to pull him into his personal space.

Ciel let out a soft squeak, taking the blonde’s hand and allowing himself to be dragged away from the wall. “You’ll have to lead, okay?”

“That was the plan.” Alois hummed, easily conducting them to mix in with the crowd. The blonde would mumble directions for Ciel to follow at times but went quiet when he seemed to get the jist of it.

Ciel remained silent as they danced together, a dark blush on his cheeks as he tried to ignore just how close they were. If they received any disapproving glares he didn’t notice, too busy trying not to stand on the blonde’s feet. “You’re good at this…” he mumbled after a long while in an attempt to break the silence.

“When you spend most of your time isolated, you need to pick up some kind of hobby right?” Alois chuckled. “You should’ve learned this by now anyway~ Guess Sebastian isn't a great teacher.”

“He’s a terrible teacher. It’s impossible to dance with him.” Ciel huffed, rolling his eyes. “Listen Alois...you don’t have to be isolated anymore. I wouldn’t mind you visiting me whenever you want.”

“Gross… You're getting soft.” Alois giggled, glancing away. “... I appreciate that a lot, though.”

“I’m not going soft or anything! I’m allowed to have one friend.” Ciel groaned.

“Oh my God, we're the saddest people alive!” Alois laughed.

“It could be worse I suppose.” Ciel shrugged, glancing over at Claude who was stood at the side of the room looking disinterested as usual. “I’m glad that butler of yours saved you. Even if he is useless in most other aspects.”

“He would've left me there if it meant getting you instead, I can guarantee.” Alois replied. “I had to make him say ‘happy birthday’, even the triplets remembered!” He said as he looked over at the trio for a second. “Mine’s worse.”

“Sebastian is hardly that reliable. He always leaves it to the last minute to save me when he could have very well helped sooner. I hd a gun to my head after all. And he’s always finding loopholes in my orders to annoy me.” Ciel sighed. “That bloody fool and his damn smirking when he thinks he’s bested me.”

“My apologies, young master, I didn't think I was doing as poorly as you say?” Sebastian said from behind Ciel.

Alois snickered and paused their dancing although he didn't let go of Ciel.

“Ah! Bloody hell!” Ciel gasped in surprise, glaring up at him. “Do you have to keep sneaking up on me? And I’m quite busy so what is it you want?”

“I was simply checking on you, young master, what with you saying you would never dance someone of the same gender and all.” Sebastian replied with a soft chuckle.

“I wasn’t planning on it! But he almost died! It wasn’t my idea or anything!” Ciel squawked loudly, puffing his cheeks out into a pout.

“Of course… If that makes you feel better, I will not say otherwise.” Sebastian smiled. “Shall I leave you to your dance?”

“Yes, leave! I never asked you to come over here and interrupt in the first place.” Ciel snapped.

Sebastian left with yet another chuckle and was immediately swallowed by Ladies in the crowd.

“Is that true?” Alois asked, looking a bit downtrodden. “You’re just dancing with me because you feel like you owe me?”

“What?! No, of course it’s not just that!” Ciel gasped immediately. He briefly turned around to make sure Sebastian had indeed left them alone. “Listen...I still feel guilty about everything. But I actually care about you now and see you as a close friend. So that’s why.”

“Aaaw! You’re such a softie when you want to be!” Alois giggled, pulling Ciel close once again.

“Yes, okay...I get it. Now calm down, people are looking at us.” Ciel mumbled as he awkwardly returned the hug.

“Don’t care~” Alois smiled, closing his eyes and giving him a squeeze before letting go. “I really appreciate the party though.”

“I know. Happy late Birthday Alois.” Ciel replied with a smile. Even if he hated parties and social gatherings, Ciel felt it had all been worth it. And despite everything that had happened, it turned out to be one of the most enjoyable parties he had been to.

 

* * *

 

The next few days Ciel spent idly in his manor, trying to recover from all of the traumatic events of the Ros Novae case. Finny was happy to be back home and returned to his normal optimistic self, any plans to overthrow the monarchy seemed to have been completely abandoned, and a replacement was found for Abberline who Ciel was yet to meet.

Things seemed to have returned to normal, or at least as normal as they could be. Ciel would still inevitably feel a pang of sadness and regret whenever something reminded him of the friends he had lost. He would never again have another surprise visit from Lizzie, a friendly chess match with Edward, or be pulled into a sudden hug by Soma. But Ciel did his best to try and move on.

It wasn’t until a full week later that another case was mentioned. The day had started like any other, with Ciel half asleep after being coaxed out from under the covers by his butler. “Nnh...what’s my schedule for today?” he asked, not expecting much of an answer.

Sebastian prepared Ciel’s clothes for the day as he replied: “We are meeting with Scotland Yard for more information on the case after breakfast, that will occupy most of the morning and afternoon. But you will have lunch with a new investor at noon as well.”

Ciel flinched slightly at the butler’s words, gripping the fabric of his own nightshirt tightly between his fingers. He had known he would have to return to being the Queen's Watchdog eventually, but it felt too soon. “I see… well then, hurry up and dress me. I don’t want this to take all day.” he sighed.  

Sebastian obeyed and took care of his duties as a butler and followed Ciel downstairs where Alois was chatting up Finny for fun again, stopping when he noticed Ciel. “About time, thought you’d never get down here!”

“Alois?” Ciel asked in surprise, staring at the blonde boy for a long moment in disbelief. “What are you doing here? Surely you weren’t asked to help with this case too?”

“Not necessarily, I had the triplets intercept your mail.” Alois shrugged. “But that doesn’t matter! Point is, you don’t have to do this stuff on your own anymore.” He smiled.

“You really want to help me after last time? Every case we deal with is going to be dangerous in some way.” Ciel sighed.

“Dunno. Better than staying home all day staring at that mongoloid.” Alois said, nodding towards Claude. “Hasn’t opened his mouth today, I’m impressed.”

Claude raised an eyebrow at the blonde, giving him a quizzical look but remained silent.

“Thank you. I guess this is going to become a regular thing for us now?” Ciel asked.

“Am I going to invade your manor every morning? Yes.” Alois chuckled.

“In that case, you might as well invade my breakfast table as well. I wouldn’t mind the company in the mornings.” Ciel replied with a bright smile. It wasn’t a fake smile or one of the smug smirks he usually wore. It was a genuine smile that Ciel thought he would never have again.

Ciel lead Alois towards the dining room so they could eat together, no longer worrying about what the new case would bring. Whatever it involved, it didn’t matter because as the blonde had said, he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
